It's Our Destiny
by HyunieWoo
Summary: Sebuah Takdir memutuskan mereka memiliki satu takdir lain untuk di jalankan satu takdir yang di gunakan untuk melindungi dan dilindungi . -IOD School life/Romace/humor/friendship! IOD new summary . EXO/Super junior/Bias x oc / crack pair!/ DLDR! wanna RNR? NEW CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Prolog

[prolog] It's Our Destiny

**Author** : nRk's :3

**Genre** : Fantasy , Humor (gak Jadi), little bit romance.

**Cast** : Exo , Super Junior , OC , *dan masih banyak yang bakal mungkin bisa muncul XDD*

**Warning's !** : Crack Pair , OC x You Bias Gaje , OOC , Tyhpo(s) , Bahasa Non-baku , tema nyeleneh , bisa buat muntah muntah sakit perut dsb.

**Disclaimer** : all OC cast milik author beserta jalan cerita, yang lain milik SM , orang tua mereka dan Tuhan walaupun author pengen bawa mereka ke rumah dan simpen mereka XDD . jika cerita punya banyak kesamaan dengan milik anda atau orang lain itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Karena banyak yang pake tema kayak gini

**A/N** disini bukan FF yang Pol Yaoi , dan kalaupun Yaoi ini Crack pair , ini juga OC x Bias jadii buat yang gak suka bisa langsung pencet X di sudut kanan browser kalian dan buat yang mau FLAME mending jangan baca oke ? author lebih suka yang jadi SIDERS dan auhtor tidak memaksa untuk Review / comment, tapi lebih baik juga sih di review/ comment . buat cara penulisan nya , bahasa non-baku mungkin ada kesamaan karena author suka yang juga peka bahasa non baku , tapi author bakal tulis sesuai dengan karakter author sendiri :3 ,

**nRk's Present ~ (~˘****˘)~**

Hai selamat datang di sekolah luar biasa ini , Seoul Talented Internasional Senior High School. Mungkin kalian akan mengenal nya dengan STEL SHS. Sekolah yang tidak asing lagi di telinga orang banyak , sekolah yang berbeda dengan sekolah lain , sekolah ini bukan hanya fokus pada akademik siswa namun pada bakat siswa sendiri maka sekolah ini di kenal karena berisikan anak anak hebat serta jenius , anak berbakat semua berkumpul atau mungkin di kumpulkan oleh sang kepala sekolah ? entahlah yang pasti rata rata anak di sekolah ini tidak memiliki kemampuan di bawah standar. Namun walau begitu kalian tidak langsung bisa masuk walaupun anda jenius sekalipun , karena banyak juga anak yang tidak masuk ke sini karena tidak memenuhi kriteria entah apa namun jika kalian memiliki uang , kehormatan serta kekuasaan kalian akan masuk kesini dengan mudah , hanya itu yang berubah dari STEL yang dulu dan sekarang.

Bangunan STEL berpola melingkar , entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh pendirinya hingga membuat stuktur bangunan yang jarang terlihat di sekolah sekolah biasa , ah tentu karena mereka tidak mungkin membuat bentuk biasa bagi sekolah luar biasa ya. Sebenarnya jika di perhatikan sekolah ini memiliki jalan yang rumit jika tidak hapal mungkin kalian akan tersesat , karena yang melingkar hanya gedung utama nya sedangkan gedung tambahan seperti asrama tidak termasuk di dalam Circle line , yah itu adalah sebutan bagi gedung utama berada.

Jika kau masuk ke dalam sekolah ini kau akan disambut dengan gerbang megah , gerbang besar dengan patung rusa di kiri dan kanan nya dan jangan lupakan bahwa di gerbang terukir macam macam bentuk antik yang asing bagi orang 'awam.'

Berjalan lurus kalian akan di sambut jalan penuh pohon rindang jalan utama menuju lingkungan gedung sekolah. Hanya dengan berjalan lurus kalian dengan mudah akan menemukan gedung utama , gedung yang sedikit lebih kecil dari gedung asrama. Gedung tua yang bergaya eropa yang masih terlihat menawan dan terawat. Gedung yang hanya terdiri dari 3 lantai ini pada lantai 1 terdiri dari ruang pertemuan untuk para orang tua murid , lalu lantai 2 adalah ruang kepala sekolah , sekretaris serta wakil kepala sekolah , lantai 3 adalah gedung rapat para guru.

Jika berbelok ke kanan dan sedikit berjalan di lorong koridor utama , hanya sekitar berjalan 5 menit kalian akan menemukan jalan setapak menuju lapangan penuh rumput hijau , merupakan lapangan golf yang biasa di gunakan siswa yang ingin menyalurkan bakatnya pada dunia golf.

Kalau kalian semua hanya berjalan lurus dan tidak berbelok ke jalan setapak kalian akan disambut dengan gedung panjang berlantai 3 . ini merupakan gedung ekstrakulikuler , setiap lantai memiliki 5 lokal dengan fungsi masing masing , lantai 1 untuk tea club, math club , language club , creativity club , dan UKS itu jika di lihat dari kanan ke kiri. Lantai 2 untuk ruang osis , Club music, dance, broadcast club untuk lantai 2 dan 3 lokal nya memiliki ukuran yang sama besar dengan UKS lantai 1 karena UKS lebih besar dari ruang lain di lantai 1 , selain untuk merawat siswa sakit ini adalah basecamp anak PMR. Lantai 3 adalah multimedia, KIR, fotography.

Tak jauh dari gedung ekstrakulikuler berdiri bangunan lagi , ini merupakan gedung ini berfungsi sebagai laboratorium , lantai 1 lab. Ipa , lantai 2 Lap. Bahasa , lantai 3 lab. Matematika. Namun banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa lab matematika ini di kutuk , karena sering terdengar bunyi seperti petir , benda terbakar atau pun seruan senang saat malam namun jika ada siswa yang nekat mengintip ruangan ini tidak terjadi apa apa , tetap gelap sunyi.

Di sebelah laboratorium jalan koridor terbagi menjadi 2 dengan 1 jalan setapa menuju kolam renang indoor , sedangkan lorong koridor bercabang itu jika lurus kalian akan sampai di gedung yang di gunakan untuk belajar. Di depan gedung ini terdapat halaman luas yang sering di gunakan untuk pertandingan bola kaki. Lantai 1 kelas 1, lantai 2 kelas 2 , lantai 3 kelas 3 di atas lantai 3 , atap terdapat beberapa paying yang kalian biasa lihat di pantai terpasang manis disini karena kerjaan para murid populer yang sekarang di tingkat 3 , karena itu tempat itu kurang terawat sekarang.

Lurus menuju gedung sekolah maka jika kita berbelok sedikit kita menemuka 3 gedung besar dengan setiap lantai memiliki warna jendela berbeda , setiap depan dan belakang lantai terdapat 2 balkon besar . ini merupakan gedung asrama gedung yang lebih besar dari gedung lain namun tidak termasuk di circle line karena berada di belakang gedung kelas gedung yang masing masing terdiri dari 4 lantai ini , di tengan asrama kelas 1 di kiri asrama kelas 3 di sebelah kanan asrama kelas 1 adalah asrama kelas 2 ada pembagian di gedung asrama ini , dan tampak seperti deskriminasi tak langsung karena , di tiap gedung asrama ada 3 macam dormintory , lantai 1 digunakan untuk loker untuk menyimpan sepatu siswa, sedangkan asrama dimulai dari lantai 2 hingga 4. Dorm pertama dinamakan Earth Dormintory , sekolah ini punya tradisi jika nama tempat di namakan dengan nama bumi atau sesuatu berbau alam. Di sini warna pintu utama untuk masuk ke koridor asrama berwarna coklat tua dengan aksen putih , semua pintu kamar di dalam juga berwarna sama karena itu dinamakan Earth Dorm. Lalu Dorm kedua dinamakan Herb Dormintory , berbeda dengan dorm di bawahnya dorm ini untuk anak yang masuk dari jalur beasiswa dan dari jalur bakat , dorm ini dominan berwarna hijau muda. Lalu dorm paling atas berwarna biru muda dorm ini dinamkan sky dormintory dan di peruntukan untuk anak yang orang tuanya adalah orang penting atau hebat , juga untuk anak yang dipilih oleh kepala sekolah sendiri. Untuk aturan siswa , tidak ada yang boleh keluar saat jam 10 sudah berdentang. Dan pembagian kamar sendiri adalah kanan milik Yeoja dan kiri milik Namja.

Dilantai 2 asrama atau Dorm pertama memiliki 45 kamar untuk Yeoja dan untuk 45 namja , di asrama lantai 3 atau dorm kedua memiliki 20 kamar untuk yeoja dan 25 untuk namja sedang kan di dorm ketiga hanya memilik 20 kamar yeoja serta 20 kamar namja. Karena telah banyak melewati waktu peraturan Dorm pun menjadi seperti ini. Setiap kelas berisi 35 siswa kelas A , B di khusus kan untuk penghuni dorm ketiga dan kedua dan C , D , F adalah siswa dari penghuni dorm pertama dengan penghuni dorm kedua yang tidak di pilih.

Selain dorm yang di bedakan ada suatu penanda bahwa anak tersebut masuk ke STEL dalam jalur berbeda serta memiliki bakat berbeda mereka semua memiliki lencana bintang berwarna yang memiliki 1 warna atau 2 warna yang pasti berbeda dengan batu yang berbeda di tengah nya.

Gedung ini sendiri berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan terlihat mengelilingi gedung kelas dari belakang , karena itu terdapat koridor yang menghubung kan kiri dan kanan gedung asrama menuju gedung kelas. Di sebelah kumpulan gedung asrama terdapat lapangan yang bisa di gunakan untuk bermain tenis , voli dan lain nya , lapangan ini di hubungkan dengan jalan setapak menuju koridor utama dan koridor asrama.

Mengikuti pola koridor maka kalian akan menemukan perpustakaan yang luas , tak jauh dari gedung perpustakaan terrdapat gedung berlantai 1 dengan warna berbeda jika warna seluruh gedung ini adalah putih dan coklat maka gedung ini bercat biru putih , ini adalah laboratorium komputer dan merangkap menjadi basecamp para TI handal sekolah ini.

Gedung terakhir yaitu gedung di sebelah kiri gedung utama dan kanan laboratorium merupakan ruang para guru.

Lalu kemana kantin sekolah ini ? itu pertanyaan kalian bukan ? kantin sekolah ini berada di tengah seperti sebuah jaringan kantin berada di tengah terhubung dengan koridor dekat dengan gedung utama , satu berhubungan dengan gedung labor dan ekstra kulikuler , lalu satu lagi berhubungan dengan koridor dekat perpustakaan , serta ruang guru merupakan koridor paling lebar karena menghubungkan 3 gedung sekaligus , namun jika kalian dari gudung kelas dan ingin cepat maka kalian dapat melintasi lapangan bola kaki dengan resiko terkena bola, bagaimana ? mungkin lebih baik memutar sedikit bukan?

Bagaimana dengan ruang kosong yang berada di perpotongan jalan koridor ? kalian mau tau ? ruang kosong di bangun taman mini dan air mancur sederhana serta di tanam beberapa pohon rindang jadi tidak akan sia sia , dan yah sebenarnya di belakang perpustakaan , gedung laboratorium dan gedung asrama juga terdapat taman yang bahkan lebih besar namun karena terlalu jauh siswa lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di kantin.

Masalah bentuk kantin kantin ini berbentuk kubah dengan desain yang berbeda dengan gedung utama yang bergaya eropa serta gedung lain yang berdesain minimalis kantin ini di desain dengan unsur bumi , percampuran kayu dan kaca jadi kalian dengan mudah melihat seluruh gedung yah kecuali untuk melihat gedung belakang gedung utama itu dapur utama.

Banyak orang yang tidak 'perpengatahuan' menuding sekolah ini di kutuk bahkan angker hanya dengan mendengar cerita dari siswa siswa yang tidak senang karena tidak bisa masuk atau di drop out dari sini. Namun sebenarnya sekolah ini hanya memiliki rahasia , rahasia yang hanya di ketahui siswa yang 'bertakdir' 'mampu' 'berhati' hanya itu.


	2. Chapter 1

**[Chapter 1] It's Our Destiny **

**Author** : nRk's :3

**Genre** : Fantasy , Humor (gak Jadi), little bit romance.

**Judul **: Fist meet , first day.

**Cast** : Exo , Super Junior , OC , *dan masih banyak yang bakal mungkin bisa muncul XDD*

**Warning's !** : Crack Pair , OC x You Bias Gaje , OOC , Tyhpo(s) , Bahasa Non-baku , tema nyeleneh , bisa buat muntah muntah sakit perut dsb.

**Disclaimer** : all OC cast milik author beserta jalan cerita, yang lain milik SM , orang tua mereka dan Tuhan walaupun author pengen bawa mereka ke rumah dan simpen tapi tetep author hanya pinjem nama mereka saja XDD . jika cerita punya banyak kesamaan dengan milik anda atau orang lain itu hanya ketidaksengajaan.

**A/N** : aloo ~ author Nrk disini :3, , disini bukan FF yang Pol Yaoi , dan kalaupun Yaoi ini Crack pair , ini juga OC x Bias jadii buat yang gak suka bisa langsung pencet X di sudut kanan browser kalian dan buat yang mau FLAME mending jangan baca oke ? author lebih suka yang jadi SIDERS dan auhtor tidak memaksa untuk Review / comment, tapi lebih baik juga sih di review/ comment . buat cara penulisan nya , bahasa non-baku mungkin ada kesamaan karena author suka yang juga peka bahasa non baku , tapi author bakal tulis sesuai dengan karakter author sendiri :3 ,

**nRk's Present ~ (~˘****˘)~**

"_**kamu , dan teman mu adalah kunci dari kegelapan guardian Land "**_

''Ck ! mimpi nyebeliinn , gue masih mauu tidurr , kenapa lagi mimpi itu lagi , itu lagi, kegelapan , guardian land WTH! bangun karena mimpi lagi " omel seorang yeoja.

"Heyy Nona Song , cepat turun dari kamarmu dan pergi ke bawah jika kau mau sarapan mu tak berpindah ke tempat sampahh ! " terdengar suara memanggil

"iyaaa , jangan buang sarapan milik ku eomma ! " jawab yeoja itu . Lengkingan suara tadi menyadarkan yeoja yang sedang melamun karena efek dari mimpi aneh dari seminggu lalu. Dia adalah Song Rye Soo , anak tengahnya keluarga song . Yang memanggil dirinya barusan tentu saja Eommanya. Dan ini adalah hari pertama nya masuk sekolah. Seoul Talented Internasional High School disingkat menjadi STEL , dia masuk karena seleksi dari kepala STEL langsung yang dengan ajaibnya mendapat seluruh riwayat hidupnya.

TING TONG !

Suara bel menggema di penjuru rumah sosok wanita paruh baya bergegas membuka pintu , menampakan sosok namja manis berambut hitam sedang tersenyum menatap si wanita "Ahjumma , boggoshipo !" teriak namja itu. Wanita yang di panggil ahjumma itu tersenyum mempersilahkan namja itu masuk.

"kajja masuk Jong Woonie" ujar wanita itu ramah.

Yang datang adalah keponakan jauh keluarga Song ini , anak keluarga Kim. Kim Jong Woon atau lebih di kenal dengan yesung.

"Mana sepupu aneh ku itu ahjumma ? dia sudah beres beres kan ? bagaimana dia cerita tentang MOS nya? Hari ini dia pindah ke asrama kan ahjumma?" Tanya Yesung beruntun , sedangkan yang di Tanya hanya terkekeh dan menunjuk yeoja yang baru keluar dari ruang makan sedang menyandang tas yang lumayan besar dengan 2 kotak putih di tangan nya , berjalan santainya menghampiri kedua orang yang memperhatikan nya.

"Yak ! kau tak pakai saragam ? mana ada orang yang pergi kesekolah pakai pakaian begitu?!" cerocos yesung. Yang benar saja mereka mau berangkat sekolah bersama karena ini awal semester baru Yesung naik kelas 3 dan Rye Soo baru masuk dan yang dilihat nya bukan yeoja berseragam rapi melainkan yeoja yang berpakaian seperti mau jalan jalan **'WTH!'** batin yesung.

"yak ! kau jadi pikun tak lama bertemu ? lupa , kalau aku baru pindah ? lupa kalo pas orang mos aku ini gak disini ? ck, oppa beneran udah tua ternyata " RyeSoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan yang di omeli hanya memasang wajah innocent tanpa dosa seakan ingat kalau sepupu jauhnya ini baru saja pindah dan hanya melempar cengiran terbaik nya.

"O Iya ya . ya udah deh maaf maaf , hheheh kamu udah beres semua nih? Itu dua apaan Soo-ie?" Tanya yesung yang ternyata keponya kumat lagi kumat.

"biola dan gitar milik ku oppa, kajja pergi , Eomma Goodbye" balas yeoja itu menarik tangan yesung keluar rumah serta melambaikan tangannya pada eommanya.

**STEL Main Building . 06.30 KST**

"Nah , sampai , kita lihat kau masuk dorm mana lalu ke ruang kepala sekolah oke ?" Tanya Yesung. Yang di Tanya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"oppa, belakangan ini aku sering banget dapet mimpi aneh lho " kata RyeSoo tiba tiba

"mimpi apaan ? cerita aja di dengerin kok" jawab yesung seadanya

"seseorang aku gak tau dia siapa , bilang kalo aku kunci dari kegelapan Guardian Land , eh bukan aku aja sih ada suara yang bilang teman teman. Temen aja gak ada aku mah" cerita Rye Soo.

Yesung yang mendegar cerita RyeSoo memilih bungkam , wajahnya terlihat senang sekaligus bingung sedang kan RyeSoo melihat sepupunya itu terdiam memilih tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi , biar saja nanti juga cerita sendiri pikirnya.

"dari kapan Soo-ie?" Tanya yesung. "Dari kemarin kemarin pokoknnya gak lama aku sampai di korea" balas Rye Soo.

Tak lama mereka sampai di gedung asrama kelas. "begitu ? eng .. kamu enggak takut mimpi kayak gitu ?" Tanya yesung. Sekali lagi jawaban yang didapat yesung hanya gelengan kepala singkat. Sampai di depan mading asrama yang memang di pasang di setiap bangunan sekolah yang terpisah.

"kamu masuk Sky dorm Soo-ie , jadi kita sama Cuma beda gedung aja" ujar yesung sambil memperhatikan daftar nama yang sudah di susun oleh para osis dan diatur kembali oleh kepala sekolah. "soo-ie kamu taukan kalau 1 orang di kasih 1 kamar jadi sendiri sendiri?" Tanya yesung.

"oh ya ? jadi murid disini dikit gitu ? iya udah deh gak papa , Cuma aku gak mau masuk dorm atas ah" jawab RyeSoo, yesung menatap sepupunya itu aneh , orang ingin sekali masuk sky dorm karena fasilitas yang lebih lengkap dari dorm lain , eh sepupunya ini malah tidak mau 'dasar Freaky .- 'pikir yesung.

"Gak dikit sih tapi memang gitu , rata rata Earth Dorm itu kamarnya agak kecil cukup buat 1 orang kasurnya single bed beda lagi di Herb Dorm sama Sky dorm cukup buat 2 orang. Di Herb dorm tiap kamar ada pantry kecil. Sky dorm tiap kamar ada pantry sama kayak Herb dorm Cuma kamar mandinya lebih gede . jadi mau masuk mana ? nanti oppa bisa minta tolong sama kyunie." Tawar yesung . "aku .. earth aja kali kan lebih praktis buat beres beres lagian oppa tau aku males , hheheh" jawab RyeSoo 'kyunie? Pacar yesung oppa?' batin RyeSoo bingung namun tidak berniat bertanya toh nanti oppa kepala besarnya itu bakal cerita sendiri, yesung mengangguk mendengar jawaban nya.

"yaudah kamu tau kan ruang kepala sekolah ? nanti aku sms aja kamar kamu nomor berapa gak apa-pakan kunci nya ntar oppa titip di guru piket di gedung asrama ya ? koper gitar sama biola mu sini biar sekalian di bawa ke kamar mu" jelas yesung , "sip" balas RyeSoo.

**Head master room . .**

Di depan ruang kepala sekolah terlihat 2 yeoja tidak memakai seragam sekolah sama seperti Rye Soo memakai baju bebas , Rye Soo mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri 2 yeoja itu.

"kalian murid baru juga?" Tanya Rye Soo setelah sampai. 2 yeoja tadi tersentak kaget melihat orang lain menyapa mereka. ''eh aduh kaget , iya kita anak baru , dan sekarang lagi bingung kepala sekolahnya gak ngebukain" jelas salah satunya , yang berambut blonde.

"ooh gitu .. coba di ketok…

Cklek ! ..

tiba tiba pintu di depan mereka terbuka menampilkan (?) sosok laki laki paruh baya memotong perkataan Rye Soo

"ah kalian sudah datang, maaf menunggu saya ada urusan tadi , mari masuk" ujar laki laki itu pada 3 yeoja yang wajahnya terlihat sangat abstrak(?) karena terkejut. Mereka bertiga mengikuti kepala sekolah mereka masuk ke ruangan nya.

"nah langsung saja ya , ini seragam kalian" kepala sekolah , member mereka masing masing masing 1 tas kertas berukuran lumayan besar.

Isinya 1 dasi biru putih dan 1 dasi merah putih berbentuk dasi kupu kupu dengan ukuran agak besar lalu 2 jas biru dongker dengan garis putih di pinggirnya 2 pasang kemeja biru muda dan 2 pasang rok lipit kotak kotak berwarna senada, lalu 2 pasang jas merah maroon dengan garis hitam di pinggirannya beserta 2 pasang rok yang sama rok lipit kotak kotak berwarna merah maroon dan hitam serta 2 pasang kemeja putih , setelah itu ada seragam olahraga dan satu kotak kecil di dasar tas. Ketiga yeoja yang bingung menatap kotak kecil itu segera mengeluarkan isinya dan yang dilihat adalah pin berbentuk bintang dengan warna yang berbeda beda. _*bayangin kayak seragam di jepang ampir mirip gitu cuman ya warnanya jadi yaaa bayangin aja deh , hehe *dikeplak rame rame*_

Seakaan bisa membaca apa yang di pikirkan murid baru di depannya kepala sekolah yang di ketahui bernama Lee Soo Man.

"2 pasang karena 1 pasang untuk cadangan namun untuk tambahan kalian bisa beli sendiri dan Itu adalah lencana yang menunjukan bakat dan keahlian masing masing siswa , penjelasan tenatang warna warna pin ada di buku peraturan sekolah kita yang sudah di sediakan di locker kalian masing masing, dan mengenai semua yang ada di sekolah ini , semua lengkap jadi kalian bisa baca semua di buku itu mengerti?"

"ah saya hampir lupa , masalah biaya sudah kami biacarakan dengan orang tua kalian dan sudah di urus jadi kalian hanya akan belajar di sini" jelas namja paruh baya itu pada mereka yeoja di hadapannya mengangguk sekali.

"nah kalau begitu silahkan pakai seragam kalian dan masuk kelas" perintah kepala sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Oh iya kita belum ada yang kenalan kan ? kenalin aku Jennifer Kim atau Kim Jae soo " yeoja blonde yang tadi bicara saat di depan ruang kepala sekolah mengenalkan dirinya . "Rye Soo, Song Rye Soo atau Rainy song juga boleh kok , hehe" dibalas oleh Rye Soo , dengan senyumnya yang menghasilkan bunyi 'Hehe-an' . "aku Han Ryu Ji , banggapta Rye Soo -sshi" kata kata yeoja bernama Ryu Ji mengehentikan bunyi 'Hehe' dari mulut Rye Soo. "ne, Banggapta Ryu Ji-sshi , panggil Rye Soo ato Soo-ie aja yah gak usah Rye Soo-sshi" balas Rye Soo. "beneran gak papa? Aku 95line loh Unnie" jelas Ryu Ji yang tentu saja mendapat balasan ekspresi ⊙△⊙ dari Rye soo " beneran ? Eh gak apa Ji , eh panggil Ji aja gak papa kan?, lagian gak enak aja denger nya Rye Soo-sshi" balas RyeSoo setelah pulih dari masa terkejutnya. Setelah perkenalan dengan tambahan acara 'hehe-an' 3 yeoja ini berpisah karena Jae soo sudah menarik Ryu ji untuk menemaninya sarapan pagi di kantin .

.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah Rye Soo di koridor kelas 2. Sedangkan kelasnya sendiri kelas 1 ditempatkan di lantai 4. Tangan kanan nya memegang buku kecil seperti kamus tanpa cover hanya tulisan besar besar "STEL RULES" serta tangan kiri yang menggemgam kotak Pin bintang almamaternya sendiri di sampirkan di tangan kirinya.

'bintang , bintang ' Rye soo berguman di sepanjang jalan kenangann koridor , kaki nya melangkah ringan. Matanya menelusuri baris kata di halaman depan buku yang baru di ambil di locker nya tadi. Dan berhenti pada tulisan :

"**STEL's STAR MEAN"**

Tertulis besar besar huruf di tengah halaman buku peraturan yang tebalnya gak main main.

- Pemberian Pin bintang pada siswa yang terpilih merupakan penghargaan tidak langsung dari pihak sekolah.

- Pemberian bintang hanya di berikan pada siswa yang dianggap berbakat .

Berikut merupakan pengertian dari warna bintang yang diberikan pada Siswa/I STEL :

• Hitam Polos : bintang yang di berikan pihak sekolah pada siswa yang dipilih langsung bintang ini hanya digunakan beberapa siswa saja

• Hitam Putih : untuk anak yang masuk dengan beasiswa.

• Biru : di berikan untuk anak anak yang orang tua nya sudah di kenal masyarakat luas seperti "Artis , Politisi , Pengusaha terkenal,Diplomat dsb" . merupakan komunitas bintang paling banyak dimiliki.

• Merah : kemampuan akademik yang baik

- Merah Putih : dalam bidang IPA , ini sudah mencangkup semua yang berhubungan dengan IPA

- Merah Hitam : Bahasa , ini untuk anak yang memiliki kemampuan bahasa yang baik dan penguasaan bahasa asing dengan sempurna

- Merah Kuning : ini dalam bidang Math ini hanya di berikan untuk anak yang benar benar aktif dan jenius di bidang math

• Hijau : Ini di peruntukan untuk mereka yang memiliki bakat pada bidang Seni

- Hijau Putih : untuk mereka yang memiliki kemampuan Dance yang Tidak di ragukan lagi

- Hijau Hitam : Untuk mereka yang menguasai suatu atau beberapa alat music yang benar benar di akui oleh orang lain dan tidak diragukan

- Hijau Kuning : bagi mereka yang memiliki karakter vocal dan suara yang benar benar indah serta bagus yang mendapat bintang ini

• Abu Abu : adalah bintang bagi para Atlet berbakat

- Abu-abu Hitam : Untuk olahraga yang berhubungan dengan Air seperti , renang , dan sejenisnya

- Abu-abu Merah : Beladiri

- Abu-abu putih : olahraga lainnya (bisa seperti basket dan sejenisnya)

• Putih : ini adalah bintang yang diberikan pada seluruh murid sebagai tanda bahwa mereka resmi masuk STEL

• Kuning : bagi siswa yang memiliki kemampuan di luar kemampuan akademik dasar dan lainnya . seperti TI , Cooking , DJ dan lain lain..

**P.s : Hanya Diberikan pada siswa yang benar benar berbakat**

RyeSoo menutup buku yang di baca nya barusan, menyimpan di saku roknya. Menghela napas keras ,RyeSoo merogoh saku rok yang lain mengambil kotak berisi beberapa pin dengan warna berbeda , mari lihat warna yang di miliki yeoja ini :

Hitam

Merah hitam

Putih

Kuning

Hijau hitam

Abu abu putih

Munking bagi orang yang baru melihat merasa bintang yang di berikan sedikit dari sebanyak cabang bakat , namun sebenarnya hanya untuk mendapat 5 bintang bukan hal yang mudah , setiap anak yang biasa saja biasanya hanya memiliki 1 bintang yaitu bintang putih.

RyeSoo mengabaikan tatapan aneh bin ajaib. Dari para sunbaenim yang dilewatinya, sebenernye sih mereka ngeliatin tuh RyeSoo karena tuh anak baru bener bener warna 'JRENG'. Lihat aja gayanya , Dengan kacamata berwarna putih yang untung nya dengan Frame modis bukan 'Tutup botol' yang gede nya bukan main itu, rambut almond nya di ikat pony tail tinggi menyisakan anak rambut di bawah nya dengan ikat rambut biru muda pula . Dan mulai dari jam tangan dan aksesoris yang di pakai nya semua biru. Baju di keluarkan , almamater tidak dipakai, muka datar sedatar triplek dirumah author dan berjalan dengan santai nya di koridor koridor kelas yang di lewatinya . Mungkin sekarang dipikiran orang yang dilewatinya adalah **'Alien dari mana nih anak, ngejreng bener ?'** mungkin begitu. author pun gak tau.

**10-b classroom 07.10 KST **

**`10-C ya ? kira kira Jae soo ama Ryu Ji 10 apaan ya ? makanan kantin nya enak enak gak ya?'** pemikran sableng yang berasap dari kepala yeoja aneh ini bener bener gak singkron sama wajah tanpa ekspresi nya itu alias datar. _*Sableng dasar lu ! *Rye Soo : Apa Lu thor?!*melototin author*_

Rye soo memandangi pintu kelasnya tanpa berniat membukanya , mengela nafas sebentar lalu menarik pintu dan melangkah masuk. Baru juga ujung sepatu nya terlihat di depan kelas anak sekelas langsung pada silent mode dari yang ribut kayak lagi konser dangdut jadi sepi sunyi senyap abaikan yang barusan.

Seisi kelas langsung memperhatikan sosok yeoja yang penuh dengan warna biru dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan yang mungkin artinya **'makhluk-aneh-dari-mana-ini-?'**

'apaan apaan mereka kok langsung diem ? emang gue seaneh alien gitu?!' RyeSoo menggerutu menyadari bahwa keadaan kelas yang di masuki nya benar benar hening bahkan suara angin aja kedengeran keren gak tuh? _*Iye keren*author ngerusuh*. _

Sayang nya gerutuan itu gak kesampean Cuma sampe tenggorokan gak keluar. Menatap teman sekelas barunya RyeSoo berdehem sedikit lalu membungkuk sekilas "Annyeonghaseo yeorubun naneun Song Rye Soo Imnida , banggapseumnida" selesai membungkuk RyeSoo memperkenalkan diri nya singkat padat dan jelas.

Krikk .. Krikk ..

1 detik …

2 detik …

3 detik . . .

RyeSoo mulai gerah baru mau membuka mulut untuk memecah keheningan tiba tiba "NE ! Selamat datang di 10-C SONG RYE SOO-sshi! Naneun Park Chanyeol Imnida!" suara Nge-bass nan besar cetar membahana itu memecah keheningan malam. Gak deng. Keheningan kelas maksudnye. "Ne Chanyeol-sshi , banggapta" membungkuk singkat lalu menatap namja yang menyapa nya dengan sangat super duper bahagia itu , ia menemukan seonggok namja tinggi nan menjulang di deret ketiga dari jendela bangku paling belakang kelas sedang tersenyum eerrr mungkin lebih tepatnya 'Nyegir' seksi' .

Tersenyum kecil mendapat sambutan meriah lebih tepatnya mengagetkan (?) dari salah satu teman sekelas barunya itu. Mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh kelas , mengabaikan tatapan aneh atau bingung ? entahlah RyeSoo tidak terlalu perduli amat , dan saat mengedarkan pandangannya RyeSoo menemukan 2 onggok daging teman baru nya tadi , Jae Soo dan Ryu Ji yang duduk di deretan paling pojok dekat jendela bangku nomor 2 bari belakang sedang melambai heboh ke arahnya , wajah RyeSoo mendadak cerah.

Matanya menangkap bangku kosong di bangku paling belakang deret sebelah JaeSoo dan RyuJi , yahh enggak kosong beneran sih sebelah nya ada namja unyu nan kece badai , tapi mukanya malah kayak orang mau makan orang serem banget, RyeSoo yang biasanya acuh sama orang pun sampe merinding dangdut ngeliat tuh orang. Sereem mamenn.

"Misi , bangku nya kosong ?" Tanya RyeSoo ragu setelah berada di dekat bangku yang dilihatnya 'masa gue harus duduk sama orang kayak gini?!' ocehan dalam hati , dan wajah rye soo benar benar bertolak belakang dengan omelannya di dalam hati wajah nya tampak seperti orang yang lagi santai kayak lagi di pantay saat .

"Duduk aja Kalo lu mau" balas si cowok tersebut dengan nada suara super datar. Mendapat respon gitu alhasil sukses membuat RyeSoo memble. 'Kamfret! Untung lu kece kalo kagak gue lemparin ke sungai han beneran dah!' RyeSoo duduk dengan mulut yang tetep misuh misuh gak jelas._Ckckck. *yang sabar ye Rye*Puk-puk Ryesoo ("‾__‾)/*_

TENG TENG TENG !

Suara bel menggema di penjuru sekolah menghentikan acara –Mari-gosip-pagi-pagi- setiap anak di kelas baru RyeSoo. Di jam pertama ternyata yang masuk wali kelas nya . sosok namja paruh baya jangkung masih terlihat tampan

"pagi anak anak , saya Kang Suk Jin wali kelas kalian semua, karena setiap tahun sekolah akan rapat tetap jadi hari ini kalian bebas , dan saya ingin kalian semua menulis dan mengumpulkan Biodata yang lengkap, letak kan saja di meja depan , mengerti ? "

" Ne Songsaengmin !"

Setelah menulis biodata super lengkap yah , tentunya berbeda setiap anak bahkan si tiang listrik super ceria Park Chanyeol dengan lengkap menulis ukuran sepatu dan hal yang disukai nya 'mungkin songsae lagi baik mau kirim hadiah pas gue ulang tahun ? siapa tau' batin Chanyeol dengan begonya _*apadeh si yeol* _

Lain chanyeol lain lagi 3 yeoja yang baru saja masuk kelas ini malah dengan tanpa dosa membuat biodata super singkat yang pasti menjengkel kan hanya berisi nama , tanggal lahir , nama kedua orang tua serta saudara mereka yang mungkin ada , tanpa alamat , asal sekolah , dan hal yang biasa ada di biodata. Mungkin hanya milik JaeSoo lebih panjang dari milik RyeSoo dan RyuJi dikarenakan jiwa super narsis nya itu . _*Dasar bego.-*_

"Hoyy ByunBaek , hooyy jangan molor terus kapan lu kerjain biodata lu ? bangun hoy!" namja bersuara cempreng yang duduk tepat di depan RyeSoo terlihat sedang berusaha membangunkan teman nya dari dari alam mimpinya.

"hn .. hnn .." dan di balas dengan gumanan tak jelas oleh pemilik nya. Menggeliat sediki , usap usap mata sipitnya , menaikkan kepala nya , setelah setengah sadar "nih udah bangun gue kagak usah ngomel lagi dah" namja yang di panggil ByunBaek itu bersuara lagi.

"lu sih baek ada ada aja masih pagi molor , ngeronda semalem ?"

"kagak bantu emak emak lahiran , gue ke asik kan internetan tau CheChen , ngapain jug ague ngeronda, kayak gak ada kerjaan lain .. Hoah" pembelaan ByunBaek yang di tutup dengan mulut mengaga lebar karena nguap.

Sedangkan si ChenChen atau namja suara cempreng udah misuh misuh gak jelas karena panggilan –coret-sayang-coret- dari teman nya itu.

"bikin biodata sana , ntar kumpul di meja depan jangan lanjutin mimpi jorok lu tadi" se-enak jidat lebar yoochun ehh , jidatnya sendiri chen dengan bête nyuruh si ByunBaek itu .

"Iyaa biasa aja kali santai aja kagak usah ketus gitu kayak cewek lagi dapet lu ChenChen woles doongg ~ dan gue gak mimpi jorok njir eh siapa ini di belakang ? anak baru ya? halooo gue Byun Baek Hyun yang kece badaaii ~ kamu ?" sambil menyelam minum dogan ehh. Minum air sambil ngebujuk si ChenChen , namja yang memperkenal kan dirinya sebagai baekhyun itu menyapa RyeSoo yang lagi asik mantengin mereka berdua berdebat dari tadi.

"eh ? oh , gue Song RyeSoo , dan halo juga euhm Baekhyun-sshi?" abis kenalan RyeSoo diem bentar **'dia bilang apa tadi kece? Badai ? narsis banget'** batin ryesoo. "oh Ryesoo , kenapa baru masuk hari ini , eh kapan dateng nya ya?'' oh so kepo sekali baekhyun pagi ini. Mendengar kata kata teman sebangku nya chen dengan segenap hati jiwa raga senang sekali nge gaplok kepala baekhyun dengan cantik (?).

"makanya jangan molor pagi pagi , orang pagi itu semangat elu molor mimpi jorok lagi pasti deh pake ngiler sih tadi" cerocos chen. Di marahin teman nya baekhyun langsung senewen mulut nya langsung maju 5 centi.

"udeh kagak usah manyun gitu gak napsu gue mending liat xiu baby pouting daripada elu" udah nabok ini noyor lagi , benar benar membuat aura di sekeliling byun baek hyun menghitam namun seakan kebal chen tetap memasang wajah apa-perduli-gue?. "elu beneran nyebelin ye chen" malas membalas baek hyun hanya mampu membalas dengan misuh misuh dan muka yang di emotkan (―˛―")

"cih , berisik banget kalian , kalo mau ribut gak usah deket gue kenapa" oh no gak ada ujan gak ada badai atau pun petir cinta chen namja yang di anggep RyeSoo kece tadi nyeletuk bukan celetukan lucu malah buat orang empet.

Baekhyun yang sedaritadi empet gara gara chen makin empet akibat namja di belakangnya ini , Trio Baekhyun, Chen dan RyeSoo udah siap pasang muka sinis , datar dan garang serempak menoleh ke sumber suara , membuat si empunya suara menambah kadar kesinisan nya.

"yaudah kalo gak suka kita ribut kan elu bisa pindah seung yoo-sshi" balas chen dan baekhyun kompakan , kalau duo ChenBaek ngomong gitu lain lagi dengan RyeSoo terbiasa dengan kelakuan orang seperti itu "yah kan mulut kita juga , eumh siapa tadi ? ah seung yoo-sshi kenapa jadi ikutan?" nada datar penuh kejengkelan keluar dari mulut yeoja 'nyentrik' ini.

Gak bicara apa apa lagi namja yang di panggil SeungYoo tadi bangkit dan pindah ke bangku depan yang masih belum ada isinya atau yang punya belum datang entahlah.

"dia emang gitu Ryesoo , eh panggil RyeSoo aja gak apa kan? Jadi gak usah di masukkin ke hati omongan nya." seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebelah SeungYoo sebelum nya akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara siswa yang duduk di deret belakang.

"gak masalah eng .."

"ah ya Do Kyung Soo" namja bermata bulat lucu itu memperkenal kan dirinya seraya tersenyum manis . RyeSoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum kecil.

"hey hey Ra , udah dapet jadwal pelajaran belum ?" suara Jae soo memotong perkenalan unyu itu dengan suara cempreng nyaring nya itu.

"Ra ? bukan nya RyeSoo ya ? kenapa manggil nya malah Ra?" Tanya chen , baekhyun memasang tampang bego tapi cakep _*kayaknya author sering banget munculnyaya*digaplok*_

"ia sih Jongdae tapi dia juga di panggil Rainy sama temen lama nya ya kan ra?" JaeSoo menjawab pertanyaan chen dengan bingung "emang kamu tadi Cuma bilang RyeSoo aja ya Ra?" lanjutnya .

Meringis sebentar lalu mengangguk sedikit , **'lagian kalau di pikir buat apa kasih nama panggilan yang lain RyeSoo aja kan cukup'** batin RyeSoo.

"eh nanti dulu Jae lu tadi bilang apa Rainy ?" Tanya Chen lagi _*ini chen kok jadi rempong ya*_

"terus RyeSoo kan nama keluarganya Song kan ? jadi Rainy song bukan sih?"

"eh ? kok tau chen eh Jongdae ?" bingung kok ini kotak mie orang nebak nya pas banget.

"benerean ? berarti lu itu anak nya Song Young Jae itu ? yang punya Song Star Fashion itu?!" plus mata di beloin yang sebenernya sih gak akan bisa nandingin mata belo punya Kyungsoo itu chen bertanya dengan gak santainya sampe muncrat kemana mana .ckckck.

"oke santai ya Jongdae gak sampe muncrat plis , dan iya bener itu gue" nada suara si empunya nama jadi datar , mengambil sapu tangan yang setia di sakunya Ryesoo menghapus sisa 'JEJAK' chen di muka nya itu.

"euh maap maap , kalo bener itu lu , kok gak inget gue ? eh tapi lo waktu itu gak kayak gini deh muka nya lebih dewasa kok lu nya childish sih?" dengan fasih chen manggil Ryesoo childish , tanpa sadar kata kata nya itu sudah menumbuhkan tanduk imajer di kepala RyeSoo.

"dia eonni gue dan maap nih yee gue emang childish dan gue dak perduli itu , udah ah ntar an aja cerita , lu kalo gak salah ada kelas khusus sabtu kan ? nah pinjem jadwal pelajaran kalo gitu" malas menanggapi Chen , memilih memimjam atau memaksa ? entah author gatau.

Setelah mendapat apa yang di minta Ryesoo , Jaesoo dan Ryuji yang ikut ngliat segera menyalin jadwal pelajaran nya :

Dan ini adalah jadwal perlajar 10-C

_Senin :_

_Matematika_

_Fisika_

_Istirahat_

_Sejarah_

_Tik_

_Istirahat_

_Seni music_

_Selasa : _

_Geografi_

_Biologi_

_Istirahat_

_Bk_

_Pkk_

_Istirahat_

_Club activity_

_Rabu : _

_Sosiologi_

_Matematika_

_Istirahat_

_Kimia_

_Seni rupa_

_Istirahat_

_Tik_

_Kamis : _

_Ekonomi _

_Fisika_

_Istirahat _

_Biologi_

_Matematika_

_Istirahat _

_Club Activity_

_Jum'at_

_Fisika _

_Ekonomi_

_Istirahat_

_Biologi_

_Istirahat_

_Kimia_

_Ps : sabtu adalah kelas khusus untuk murid yang sudah tertulis nama nya di masing masing kelas_

"MAM … PUS … GUE" baru selesai menulis daftar pelajaran(Hasil minjem punya chen)muka duet maut 2Soo _*RyeSo&JaeSoo_* ini mengeluarkan suara orang Frustasi , Desprate , dan istilah yang mencerminkan keputus asaan dengan jeda waktu yang bersamaan. kecuali RyuJi , karena dia gak masalah tetep santai aja kayak di pantai toh semua dia mampu , beda sama Jae Soo yang benci hal berbau IPA dan Rye Soo yang benci hal berbau MATEMATIKA

"Ye elah ini matematika nya kagak bisa di kurangin ? bisa rontok juga rambut gue mikir mulu" lagi terdengar suara tanda tidak setuju dengan jadwal yang sudah ada di tangan mereka bertiga ini.

"bukan kalian aja aku juga pusing pas tau jadwal pelajaran nya" sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketiga yeoja yang sedang menyalin jadwal pelajaran milik chanyeol karena , hanya yang baru mereka kenal. Sosok yeoja berambut hitam postur tinggi menghampiri mereka. Sedang kan 3 yeoja nyeleneh ini sedang memasang muka yang dapat di emot kan '●﹏● ' dikarenakan kaget. Tau bahwa yeoja yang di sapanya sedang dalam mode terkejut yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. _*ya iyalah masa diri orang.-*_

"Alika Choi imnida, kalian boleh panggil lika atau Al boleh kok " lanjut yeoja yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Alika tersebut.

"ah , aku Han Ryu Ji , Alika eonni? Gitu berarti ya" RyuJi yang sadar lebih dulu , mempekenal kan diri nya lagi. Alis Alika mengkerut "Eonni ?" Lika mengulang kata kata RyuJi tadi seakan tak percaya bahwa yeoja manis di depan nya memanggil nya eonni? **'Jungkir baliklah dunia , seumur seumur gak ada yang manggil gue eonni malah di panggil eonni sama yeoja yang bahkan lebih dewasa dari guee ?! WTH! Emang gue setua itu ya TT^TT'. **

"eum aku 95 line , eonni." Jelas RyuJi. Mulut alika dan beberapa anak yang Curicuri ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kuartet yeoja bermuka abstrak nan mesum ini membentuk 'O' .yah mana mungkin jadi bentuk kotak?*oke abaikan yang ini.*

"okeh kali ini gak papa tapi lain kali panggil al aja deh , kok kesan nya aku tua banget jadinya , hhehe" jawab nya sambil garuk garuk kepala setengah gak percaya.

"aku Song Rye Soo"

"aku Kim Jae Soo"

**Other Side **

"kaii , cepetan kita udah telat banget tau , lu santai aja masih buruan!" sesosok namja tinggi kulit putih susu sedang mengomel sepanjang koridor kelas 1 , pasalnya namja yang di panggilnya kai tadi jalan dengan santai nya , merasa belum telat karena koridor sudah mulai di penuhi siswa yang baru keluar kelas.

"santai Sehun-ah , toh hari ini guru pada rapat wajib jadi gak masalah kan ?" namja berkulit tan itu menjawab dengan ringan. Bosan hanya mendapat jawaban yang sama sejak tadi , namja yang di pangil sehunie itu meninggalkan namja tan di belakang sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, tak sadar bahwa aksinya mengundang namja berjiwa Seme melongo melihatnya.

Kai hanya meringis kecil dan menyusul teman seperjuangannya sepermainan nya itu mendahuluinya , entah apa yang di lakukan sehun selalu dib alas dengan cadaan oleh nya. Saat Sehunie nya hampir membuka pintu kelas tangan kai duluan menyambar nya dan membuka pintu kelas , kai terkikik melihat raut wajah sehun yang terkejut.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu SEHUNIE-ah~" sedikit mendesah di telinga sehun lalu setelah berkata seperti itu kai melangkah meninggalkan sehun yang tengah terkejut dan wajah yang memerah , malu kah ? tidak tidak sepertinya bukan malu namun lebih tepat nya jengkel.

"Morning~" baru sampai di depan kelas dengan cool nya kai menampilkan smir playboynya dan menyapa teman sekelas nya , dan dengan kompak teman sekelas nya memasang berbagai macam ekspresi , para yeoja memekik kecil , namja yang mungkin berstatus Uke langsung memerah melihat smirk kai pagi ini sisanya memasang tampang malas, "Berhenti pamer Jongin gue bosen" celetuk sehun yang baru masuk.(setelah menetralkan wajah yang memerah tadi)

Mendahului kai , sehun memilih duduk ke bangku nya yang terletak di belakang sekali di sudut deka jendela , dan ternyata bangku kosong di depan nya sudah terisi oleh 2 yeoja yang satu sedang mendengarkan musik dari mp3 player nya yang satu sedang memain kan pena nya.

"hey sehun-an , baru ke kelas jam segini nanggung tau , mending kagak usah masuk lu bedua" celetuk baekhyun , "bikin biodata sana gih , kumpul depan tuh" lanjutnya.

" tau nih si kai bangun aja siang banget . ini ada yang baru masuk ya baek?" Tanya sehun

"ia , nih yang pake kacamata Ryesoo atau bisa juga Rainy , nah yang itu yang lagi dengerin musik Jaesoo sebelah nya Ryuji" jelas baekhyun

"tumben baik ngejelasin pada kita baek , biasanya pelit" celetuk kai yang sukses membuat teman sekitar nya cekikikan.

Sehun menjawil sedikit bahu Jaesoo dan Ryuji "ehm annyeong Ryuji-sshi , Jaesoo-sshi , Ryesoo-sshi , oh sehoon imnidah" kenal sehun pada 3 yeoja yang di sebutnya tadi. "ini kai , kim jong in" lanjut sehun mengenalkan teman sebangkunya.

"ne annyeonghaseyo sehun-sshi , jongin-sshi" jawab ketiga nya bersamaan.

"almamater kalian gak di pake ya ? emang boleh ?" Tanya kai yang penasaran kenapa 3 anak baru ini kompakan gak pake almamater mereka.

"euh , risih aja sih pake pin pin nya segala, hhehe" jawab ryesoo sambil cengengesan dan di amini oleh kedua teman nya .

"ya itu harus mau gimana lagi kita semua kan pada pake" jelas kai sambil menunjuk pin yang tersemat di sebelah kirinya.

Hijau Putih

Biru

Abu-abu putih

Putih

Kuning

"oh iya udah" kompakan mengambil almamater yang sedari tadi di simpan untuk di pakai.

"ckck , setiap anak yang punya bintang hitam rata rata bintang nya lebih dari 5 yah ternyata" suara chen terdengar setelah mereka memakai almamater yang sudah rapi terpasang pin.

"loh emang kenapa ? kan sama aja jongdae" Tanya Ryuji

"beda , anak yang punya bintang hitam rata rata punya bintang minimal 5 , beda sama kai yang emang gatau bakat atau nyuri punya orang dia punya 5 bintang" jelas chen , 3 siswi baru ini menganggukan kepala nya mengerti. Sedangkan kai orang yang di bicarakan langsung merengut.

Tiba tiba bunyi pintu terbuka lagi , lalu suara sapaan malas terdengar "Pagi semua" sosok yeoja tinggi dengan muka masih mengantuk masuk kelas , mendekati bangku nya namun terhenti karena melihat sosok Seung Yoo yang menduduki bangkunya dengan angkuh. Terlihat berdebat sebentar , yeoja tadi berdecih pelan dan menuju tempat duduk seung yoo sebelum nya.

"eh , haii Jung Ri kita ketemu lagi yaa , kkk jangan bosen sama gue ya Park!" baekhyun berseru senang saat yeoja yang di panggil nya Jungri duduk di belakang nya.

"ih , males tau deket sama elu , cih mimpi apa gue semalem" gerutu yeoja itu .

"ehm , eh Jungri kenalin temen baru kita kita , yang sebelah lu nama nya RyeSoo , terus yang di depan kai itu Ryuji , depan sehun itu jae soo" mendengar nama mereka disebut lagi , mereka hanya melempar senyum dan menunduk sedikit.

"oh , gue Park Jung Ri , dongsaeng Park Jung soo" kenal nya singkat.

**14.30 KST**

Setelah lebih dari Setengah hari berada di lingkungan sekolah hanya bersantai di kelas ,pergi ke kantin atau sekedar berjalan mengenal lingkungan sekolah , bel rapat berakhir berbunyi artinya berakhir juga jam sekolah dan sekarang adalah waktu nya pulang ke asrama masing masing , dan besok adalah hari sabtu dan hanya anak yang mendapat jadwal kelas 'khusu' yang akan kembali ke sekolah lagi untuk berkumpul di ruang multimedia di gedung ekstrakulikuler. Dimana hari yang akan menjadi penjelas semua rumor tidak jelas mengenai sekolah ini dan rahasia sekolah ini akan perlahan terkuak saat semua bertemu, berkumpul bersama sesama murid kelas khusus , saat pertama mereka bertemu dan menemukan sesungguhnya mereka yang berada disana adalah orang yang terlahir 'ISTIMEWA'.

**Tebece ~ **

Yang akhir itu Cuma spoiler atau epilog ? oke terserah anda menganggap apa dan . Oke maaf kan saya karena udah PD posting chapter 1 , saya hanya ingin menyalurkan kesukaan saya pada bidang menulis dan jika ada yang mau membaca FF nista saya ini lalu review/comment saya akan dengan senang menerima , tapi kalau mau nge FLAME ya udah di bilang yah mending gak usah sekalian , oke , see you in next chap . (gak janji kapan karena saya mau UN dan pasti jarang on)

**YoungChanBiased** : yah ini kan Oc x Bias jadi KaiHun nya Cuma nyerempet aja gak sampe yaoi beneran karena saya belum dapet feel nya. Hehe *bow* mian

Makasih udah review , review lagi ya *Bow bareng baekhyun*


	3. Side Story Chapter 1

It's Our Destiny - Chapter 1 Side story

**Author**: nRk's :3

**Genre** : Fantasy , Humor (gak Jadi), little bit romance.

**Judul** : the secret Chen know Rainy song .

**Cast** : Exo , Super Junior , OC , *dan masih banyak yang bakal mungkin bisa muncul XDD*

**Warning's !** : Crack Pair , OC x You Bias Gaje , OOC , Tyhpo(s) , Bahasa Non-baku , tema nyeleneh , bisa buat muntah muntah sakit perut , miss THYPO(S). NO EDIT.

**Disclaimer**: all OC cast milik author beserta jalan cerita, yang lain milik SM , orang tua mereka dan Tuhan walaupun author pengen bawa mereka ke rumah dan simpen tapi tetep author hanya pinjem nama mereka saja XDD . jika cerita punya banyak kesamaan dengan milik anda atau orang lain itu hanya ketidaksengajaan.

**A/N**: kemaren Chap 1 ada Chen bilang kok gak kenal sama gue? nah disini bakal di bahas , dan mungkin gak terlalu pendek tapi gak terlalu panjang #plak .

dah cekidot aje :3

**nRk's Present ~ (~˘****˘)~**

**12.30 KST . STEL Kafetaria**

"eh chen tadi pagi lu nanya kan. .Nyam . ya sama ryesoo kalo gak. . .nyam . salah nanya kalo gak kenal elu? emang . Glek! (?) emang lu bedua pernah ketemu gitu?" ck dengan santai nya Byun Baeknyun ini bertanya dengan mulut berisi makanan.

"nah iya tuh rye , kok bisa jong dae kenal sama kamu?" tanya jaesoo , sosok chen yang di tanya ngangguk sambil manggut manggut berusaha nginget sosok yang pernah di temui nya 1 setengah tahun silam. kali ini beberapa mahluk yang mencurigakan dari kelas 1-c sedang makan siang di kantin yang baru saja sepi dari para siswa yang mau mengisi bensin. eh perut mereka.

"iya bentar lagi nginget nginget dan plis yah Jae panggil chen aja napa ?" setengah bete menjawab teman barunya ini.

"gue itu pernah eh emang model sih, freelance waktu libur aja. nah gue itu ketemu sama Rainy song pas ulang tahun song star fashion yang ke 15 gue diundang kesana bukan gue aja sebenernya semua staff sama model yang ada di korea di undang ke Australia buat ngerayain nya" ambil napas bentar , minum dikit ah seger. Temen temen nya yang lagi meratiin pada bengong , nih anak bisa ya ngomong panjang lebar gitu ada lagi yang mikir kok bisa jadi model nih orang .

"bentar intrupsi" suara bass chanyeol memotong pembicaraan teman teman nya. cih sok intrupsi padahal gak tau artinya itu. "kok elu bisa jadi model ? maksud gue lu kan pendek" lanjut chanyeol lagi , tapi sayang muka polos (sok)unyu nya tidak mempan dan membuahkan hasil lemparan sendok penuh iler dari chen.

"Arrgh ! chen sumpeh lo jorok beneraan!" sambil marah marah chaneol menghapus jejak -coret-sayang-coret-

"sukurin . udah lanjut. waktu di sana sih gue ketemu noona , gue sih tau dia itu anak yang punya perusahaan tapi gak tau nama nya nah pas kenalan dia bilang dia Rainy song , dan dia tau gue model freelance yang suka di pake buat pake baju buatan dia, gue sih percaya aja, tapi yah itu dia gak mirip sama Rye soo makanya gue bingung sekarang" jelas chen panjang lebar , abis itu minum seger-eh oke lanjut-.

Teman nya pada ngangguk doang. "emang pas ada acara gitu dia gak muncul ya ? pas ulang tahun aja gitu ? kok gitu sih ?" tanya baekhyun , secara ya pas perusahaan appa nya ada acara dia ada dan wajib dateng makanya dia heran kok gak ada yang kenal sama teman baru nya ini.

"nah itu dia gue jarang ketemu cuma sering ketemu sama asisten nya satu sih si , yang biasa ngurus desain nya dia , jadi sering ketemu cuma masalah nya sendiri gak mau cerita permintaan desainer nya katanya" jelas chen kembali.

sosok yang sedang di pertanyakan ini malah asik sendiri sama ramyun nya sendiri. "apaan?" tanya nya, jelas saja orang yang sibuk mempertanyakan (?) siapa dia ini memandang nya dengan pandangan ayo-jelas-kan-pada-kami-

"aish , oke fine sekali aja dan gak ada pengulangan pokoknya ngerti atau gak , gue gak perduli" tidak mau melihat lanjut puppy eyes -yang sama sekali gak cocok- oke pengecualian buat yang unyu-

"gue Song Rye Soo anak kedua dari pemilik sah Song Star Fashion. pengecualian buat gue yang gak pernah tampil di publik karena gue gak mau di kejer kejer papparazi kurang kerjaan atau di gosipin yang enggak enggak -tarik napaslagi- gue selalu dateng di acara ulang tahun perusahaan papa cuma dateng paling awal atau paling terakhi biar orang gak bisa kepoin gua" berenti lagi kali ini menatap teman teman barunya yang masih fokus padanya. "nah kenapa gue gak nampakin muka gue ke chen waktu itu ya karena satu , gue gak tau yang mana dia terus gue mungkin pas eonni ngenalin dirinya gue lagi sibuk sama papa gak tau juga deh. terus kenapa eonni gue ngenalin dirinya sebagai gue , karena permintaan gue sih rainy song itu samaran dari dia juga , jadi gak masalah" kali ini berenti karena minum. -oke lanjut

"yang tau identitas gue itu gak lebih dari guru teman dunia maya gue yang bener bener kenal dan beberapa temen wartawan yang beneran deket sama keluarga gue. makanya itu kadang ada aja artikel yang bahas gue itu sih kerjaan mereka pada jahil" setelah penjelasan panjang lebar -yang sebenernya gak penting- teman teman nya pada manggut sendiri. "temen thekolah lo gak tau gitu?" suara cadel sehun memecah keheningan singkat di antara kita mereka bersepuluh . "gak mereka tau nya gue anak pegawai biasa" singkat datar dan menyebalkan. "udah gue ngantuk ah , duluan ye mau ke asrama aja gue bel juga masih lama gak belajar juga , bye yeorubun" ingin segara menyelesaikan pertanyaan teman barunya yang ternyata sama kepo nya dengan dirinya. "eh? ikut eonni" sumbang suara setuju dari RyuJi yang sebenarnya tidak perlu itu menjadi suara terakhir. karena mereka semua juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama masing masing dengan satu alasan yang sama. Tidur.

**Other Side **

"Mereka berkumpul dalam satu lingkungan master , kita dapatkan mereka dengan mudah" sesosok bayangan namja bejubah hitam tampak berbicara dengan angin kosong

_"tidak ,,, ini baru awal kita akan buat mereka jatuh , , , saat mereka berada di tengah ke jayaan tidak penting mereka . . . Darken"_sebuah suara berat

"Yes Master I know " putus namja yang di panggil Darken tadi.

Dan sosoknya menghilang bagai di telan angin dingin.

**TeBeCe ~**

oke ini cuma side story kok chapie dua baru setengah dan belum dan maaf banget nrk post side story panjang gak mutu dan membosan kan ini.

oke wanna RNR ?

salam hujan (ɔ ˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ c)


	4. Chapter 2A

It's Our Destiy – Chapter 2A

**Author** : nRk's :3

**Genre** : Fantasy (gagal) , Humor (gak Jadi), little bit romance.

**Judul **: First Day , The Other Destiny

**Cast** : OC , Exo , Super Junior , and many BB and GB

**Warning's !** : **Crack Pair! **,** OC x You Bias** , **Gaje** , **OOC** , **Tyhpo(s)** , **Bahasa Non-baku** , **Tema Pasaran **,** bikin sakit mata **dan** sebagainya.**

**Disclaimer** : all OC cast milik author beserta jalan cerita, yang lain milik SM , orang tua mereka dan Tuhan walaupun author pengen bawa mereka ke rumah dan simpen tapi tetep author hanya pinjem nama mereka saja XDD . jika cerita punya banyak kesamaan dengan milik anda atau orang lain itu hanya ketidaksengajaan.

**A/N **: Chap 2 it's coming :3 kkk~ akhirnya jadi juga nih chap 2 nya , karena kepanjangan jadi author potong dan bagi jadi beberapa part liat aja deh jadinya berapa kkk~ . ya , buat kepentingan ff ini nrk ganti umur mereka jadi sama oke. udah daripada banyak bacot Cek this Out !

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**_

**nRk's Present ~ (~˘****˘)~**

**06.15 AM KST , STEL Earth Dorm **

**BUK!BUK!**

"Ryeee! Banguunn! Kita ada kelas nih pagi ini! Ireona ireona ireona" suara pukulan sadis dan suara lengkingan cempreng menyakitkan telinga memecah kedamaian pagi di Dorm lantai pertama ini. Yang ternyata berasal dari seorang Kim Jae Soo. _#bangunin orang nyanyi history nih jae , Jae : Diem lu! #oke maap lanjut._

Lalu-

**GUBRAK! BRAK! **

**PLETAK!**

Terdengar suara benda berat jatuh di sertai debaman pintu dan bunyi benda keras beradu mengenai kepala seorang Kim JaeSoo dengan cantik(?). "adow , heh siapa tadi?!" teriakan brutal dari jaesoo dengan sukses menambah perempatan di jidat sesosok namja yang barusan nimpuk jaesoo dengan botol kosong seorang – "Gue kenapa emang?!" Byun Baekhyun.

"sakit bego! Lagian apaan salah gue?" gak mau kalah jaesoo membalas ucapan baekhyun. "sakitan di timpuk sama botol kosong apa gara gara jatuh dari tempat tidur hah?!" dengan esmosi baekhyun menjelaskan kejadian naas nya barusan.

"lah kok salah gue yah kan nasib elu" masih nyolot jae membalas perkataan baekhyun tadi dan kali ini menyalahkan baekhyun sendiri. "Salah suara cempreng lu itu nyet!" dengan muka kucel baru bangun jidat mulus nya yang kali ini di lengkapi warna memar di ujung nya sedikit , benar benar mengenaskan penampilan seorang Byun Baekhyun pagi ini.

"udah ributnya?" suara tanpa nada plus serak akhirnya memotong pertengkaran paling gak mutu ini. "eh lo kapan disana rye?" kalo ini komik pasti mata jaesoo yang belo jadi kecil yang kalo di emotkan (.A.). "dari tadi bego" suara bête baekhyun akhirnya mengakhiri wajah derp seorang Jaesoo. "is , sensitive bener lu , nah Ryee karena kamu udah bangun sono mandi rapi rapi pake seragam buat hrti sabtu terus ke ruang multimedia bareng aku, cepetan di TUNGGU" dengan penekanan di kata kata DI TUNGGU.

"kalian kok cepet bener siap siap nya ini masih jam 06.30 pagi banget malah gak ngantuk?" setelah loading sebentar memproses kata kata milik jaesoo baekhyun akhirnya benar benar sadar kali ini.

"enggak kok jam 7.30 kan harus udah ngumpul , gue males kalo ngaret lagian ini gak pagi pagi amat" jawab jaesoo. Baekhyun manggut sedikit setelah itu menutup pintu kamarnya. Siap-siap juga.

**0-IOD-0 **

**Ruang Multimedia , 07.30 AM KST**

Ruangan multimedia sudah mulai terisi dari tadi tidak terlalu banyak , ruangan multimedia yang hanya di isin dengan beberapa baris kursi di depan nya dengan sebuah panggung kecil , mungkin ruangan ini di pakai untuk para anak ekskul teater terlihat dari berantakan nya belakang panggung ruangan ini dengan berbagai macam properti untuk pentas.

Semua nama yang ada di daftar murid kelas khusus sudah lengkap di ruang multimedia. Beberapa sunbaenim juga ada yang masuk tapi kenapa ini kelas masih di anggurin ? *_nah author gak tau*_

"Sunbaenimmm! Kapan mulainya ini ? balikin kita ke asrama aja lagi laaa" nah satu suara undah mulai bête.

"sabar ya kita nunggu yang kelas 2 dulu kalin tenang dulu" sesosok namja berwajah bak malaikat tiba tiba muncul menenangkan ruangan yang mulai rusuh sana sini. Plus dimple dan senyum nya benar benar membuatnya menjadi sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap. Park JungSoo. Leeteuk

"buat apa lagi nunggu yang kelas 2 , leeteuk sunbae?" Tanya seorang yeoja manis bekepang dua. Choi Jinri. "sabar ya Jinri-ah , ya buat belajar juga mereka juga anak kelas khusus" jelas leeteuk sunbae

"Nah itu mereka , palli masuk joonmyun-ah" tak lama setelah leeteuk memanggil masuk seseorang bernama joonmyun pintu ruang mulitemedia terbuka lebar menampakan beberapa sosok murid satu namja berwajah malaikat di depan disusul namja dengan pipi menggembung lucu lalu namja berdimple manis di akhiri sesosok namja tinggi di belakangnya.

"maaf telat sunbaenim , seperti biasa kris sunbae" namja berdimple yang baru masuk ini menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa telat

"oh kris lagi ya joonmyun? Gue kesian sama joonmyun" kali ini suara dari sunbae yang dikatanya di salah satu evil STEL. Cho kyuhyun. "sudah kyunie , jja cepat duduk semua dan ambil bungkusan(?) di bawah kursi kalian lalu pakai" yesung segera menyela sebelum sempat kris protes.

Nunduk dikit , ambil bungkusan(?) buka terus , cengo , itu yang di lakukan oleh 31 anak baru di kelas ini. 'coba gue bawa camera ya lucu bener cengonya' ide jahil itu terlintas di benak beberapa sunbae yang ada di ruangan ini. _*Iya ya lah author juga gitu kok pasti*_

"kenapa pada bengong semua ini? Pake cepetan kita udah kesiangan" suara melengkin milik seorang kim ryewook membangunkan mereka yang lagi cengo, ya gimana gak cengo kalau tau tau mereka disuruh pake jubah? Ooh jubah, Eh apa JUBAH?!_*Plak*author ikutan terus nih*_

"ini jubah kan?" nah ini bego nih gak mungkin juga daster. Inisial SRS , KJS

"bukan daster tau" nah loh omongan author tadi tuh. Inisial ZYX

"terus di pake gitu" sama nih bego juga gak buat di plototin mas. Inisial HZT

"Hoyy pake aja napa ini orang pake nanya lagi ini jubah bukan daster , daster mah punya emak lu pada dan iya ini buat di pake" suara cempreng dua milik seorang Kim Jong Dae ngebangunin 4 orang yang lagi sama sama cengo di tempat nya masing masing , Song Rye Soo , Kim Jae Soo , Zhang Yi Xing , Huang Zi Tao.

Setelah beberapa menit bingung , rusuh dikit , akhirnya selesai juga itu jubah aneh di pasang , sebenernya gak aneh bentuk nya malahan keren. Warna biru pucat seperti es dengan taburan gliter tali pengikatnya juga keren warna emas , yang buat aneh adalah KENAPA MEREKA MALAH PAKE BEGITUAN? Nah loh jangan tanya saya

"udah semua yesung?" tanya leeteuk, "bentar hyung .. eung udah rebes hyung" balas yesung sambil angkat jempol_ #bukan dangdutan yak#_

"memperkenalkan diri dulu gimana ?" tanya leeteuk. Respon yang di dapat leeteuk hanya anggukan para hoobaenya.

_[__**note**__ : dari kanan ke kiri ya]_

"Kim DongJun imnida, 12-B"

"Im SiWan imnida , 12-A"

"Cho KyuHyun imnida, 12-A"

"Kim JongWoon imnida, 12-B , yesung juga boleh :3".

"Kim RyeWook imnida , 12-C"

"Park JungSoo imnida yeorubun 12-D tapi panggil leeteuk sunbae atau leeteuk hyung juga gak masalah "

"Kim HeeChul imnida , 12-B"

"Shim ChangMin imnida 12-A"

"Jung YongHwa imnida ,12-E"

"Kim TaeYeon imnida , 12-F"

Setelah mengenalkan diri masing masing para sunbaenim ini sibuk sendiri lagi , kecuali leeteuk yang pastinya. "sunbae mau nanya" sela sebuah suara berat , suara berat yang sedikit berbeda dari milik chanyeol menarik perhatian anak anak kelas 10-c. "kenapa sunbae bisa tau nama kami ? eh kenapa hanya ada satu yeoja sunbae? Sedangkan kami banyak" oh sepertinya pertanyaan pertama di luar pikiran nya tadi. Refleks.

"tentu saja harus tau kalian murid kami disini" sahut TaeYeon. Orang yang ditanya. "dan gak sunbae sendiri ada lagi Cuma gak disini nanti di tempat lain" lanjutnya lagi.

"jja , giliran kalian dari yang paling kiri monggo" kali ini DongJun sunbae yang mempersilahkan

_[__**note**__ : ini dari kiri ke kanan , begitu juga ke belakang , baris pertama 11 kursi , baris ke dua 10 kursi dan yang terakhir juga]_

**Baris pertama** :

"Choi Jinri , Sulli imnida 10-B"

"Choi MinKi , Ren imnida , 10-B"

"Jung SooJung , Krystal imnida 10-A"

"Kim JongHyun , JR imnida 10-B"

"Han Ryu Ji imnida , 10-C

"Choi JunHong , Zelo imnida 10-D"

"Do KyungSoo , D.O imnida 10-C"

"Kim Yoora , Yuya imnida 11-D"

"Okinawa Yuki imnida 10-A"

"Kim Himchan imnida 10-C"

"Moon JongUp imnida 10-E"

**Baris Kedua : **

"Byun BaekHyun Imnida 10-C"

"Park Chanyeol imnida 10-C"

"Kim JongDae , Chen imnida 10-C"

"Huang ZiTao , imnida 10-E"

"Jung DaeHyun imnida 10-F"

"Kim JaeSoo , Jenny Kim imnida 10-C"

"Song RyeSoo , imnida 10-C"

"Park JungRi , imnida 10-C"

"Kim JoonMyun , Suho imnida 11-B"

"Zhang YiXing , Lay imnida 11-C"

**Baris Ketiga :**

"Kim Yoori , Yui imnida 11-B"

"Kim MinSeok , Xiumin imnida 11-F"

"Wu YiFan , Kris imnida 11-A"

"Kim Jongin , Kai imnida 10-C"

"Oh Thehun , imnida 10-C"

"Bang YongGuk imnida 10-F"

"Yoo YoungJae imnida 10-E"

"Luhan Imnida 11-A"

"Park SunYoung , Luna imnida 10-A"

"Oh HaYoung , imnida 10-D"

Setelah sesi perkenalan sosok kepala sekolah mereka, Lee SooMan masuk tiba tiba , gak pake ketok pintu maen nyolong aja.

"JungSoo-sshi ? sudah beres ? kalian akan kesana sekarang kan ?" tanya nya pada leeteuk. "Sudah juyohan-nim _(kepala sekolah)_" jawab leeteuk. "begitu ? kalau begitu bagikan ini , ajarkan mereka semua nya arraseoyeo?" setelah berkata seperti itu , sang kepala sekolah berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan siswa nya.

"cha , ada titipan dari kepala sekolah untuk kalian , ige" setelah berkata begitu leeteuk langsung melempar liontin berbagai macam bentuk ke udara. Bagi yang baru masuk ini tidak lucu , _'mau kasih barang ya di kasih kok di lempar sih'_ , sekilas itu yang ada di pikiran mereka namun setengah detik kemudian mereka di kagetkan karena liontin tadi tiba tiba mengambang di udara beberapa detik dan kembali terbang ke mereka satu persatu mendapat liontin di tangan masing masing. masih dengan mata melotot mereka memperhatikan liontin itu. tiba tiba-

"sudah dapat , cepat cepat berdiri sudah waktu nya gak ada waktu untuk bengong lagi semua berkumpul membentuk lingkaran cepat cepat!" suara lengkingan seorang Shim Changmin yang dapat menulikan sesaat pendengaran orang mencegah para siswa baru kelas khusus ini untuk bengong lagi.

Secepat yang mereka bisa mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran lumayan besar. Setelah selesai seluruh sunbaenim yang ada di sana masuk ke tengah lingkaran yang kosong, memberi intruksi agar semua nya merapat.

_**ulineunnegseoseu chawon gyegog yeogie yeollibnida yocheong **_

_(kami meminta agar lembah dimensi perhubungan terbuka disini)_

Seperti suara bisikan suara para sunbae mereka mengucapkan suatu kata kata aneh, dan tiba tiba ruangan mulitemedia STEL bercahaya menyilaukan satu kedipan mata kemudian ruangan ini kosong melompong tanpa isi bahkan kursi sekalipun , tampak seperti belum di masuki satu orang pun.

**0-IOD-0 **

_**Collegamento Della Valle**_

Sebuah pohon oak tua terlihat sangat rimbun , di dalam nya berdiri sebuah rumah pohon yang sengaja di samarkan sama dengan keadaan nya , keadaan bagian depan mungkin saja tenang , namun di bagian dalam terdengar suara –

BRAK! KRAK! AHH!

"ah! Sakit ! awas woi!"

"Jangan dudukin Guee!"

"Aduh maaf!"

"Aw! Mama Sakit!"

"Woi siapa nih! Bangun woi berat!"

Oh no , benar benar. RUSUH . semua kecuali para sunbae , pada saling tindih ada yang di dudukin ada yang kejepit ada yang dudukin orang ada juga yang selamat.

"wih untung kita di bagian belakang yak" suara satu B

"iya con kalo gak nasib kayak kris sunbae tuh di tindih sama yongguk" suara dua C

"iye ye yeol" suara satu B

Setelah beberapa menit saling tolong menolong dan saling umpat (?) akhirnya hening juga, yang hoobae pada cengo .LAGI. yang sunbae pada mikir kenapa mereka gak sempet bawa kamera kesini? Paling enggak dapet foto hoobae mereka kan lumayan buat ngerjain , kompak bener nih.

"haha sepertinya portal keluar kalian salah ya? hyung kau tidak sakit kan?" namja bermata musang tadi berkata sambil menunjuk matras besar yang jarak nya jauh dari mereka semua jatuh tadi, jika matras berada di tengah mereka jatuh tepat di depan pintu , euh rumah pohon ini.

"kurasa begitu yunho , siapa saja yang berjaga disini Yun?" Tanya leeteuk. "hanya ada aku , Sungmin dan Fishy couple teukie hyung" jawab namja bernama Yunho tadi.

"SEMUA NYA SELAMAT DATANG DI CoDeVall DAN INI ADALAH MARKAS MILIK STEL" tiba tiba suara Yunho menggema di seluruh tempat di rumah pohon ini.

Cengo lagi , kalau di hitung sudah berkali kali mereka dibuat bingung dan merasa di permainkan , bayangkan saja memakai jubah ? liontin yang datang sendiri pada mereka ? menghilang lalu TARAA~ sampai di tempat antah berantah ini ? Make non sense.

"Codevall?" sahut para hoobae kompak

"yap , sebuah lembah penghubung bumi dengan dimensi lain , dimensi yang membuat kita memliki takdir yang berbeda dari orang lain" jelas namja berwajah ikan nemo

"cha , sebelum menjelas kan kita bagi dulu , duduk seperti di ruang multimedia tadi" perintah leeteuk. "Baris pertama tutor kalian disini dengan Heechul , Siwan dan Sungmin-

"Baris Kedua dengan Yesung , Dongjun dan Taeyeon-

"Baris Ketiga dengan Kyuhyun , Changmin dan Yonghwa" jelas Leeteuk.

"kami akan memberi tahu seluruh nya , tentang alasan kalian berada disini , kenapa benda mati (liontin) tadi bisa melayang" jelas leeteuk.

Semua sudah di tempat masing masing , di depan tutor masing masing , membentuk lingkaran mengeliling sang tutor. Yang sudah berada di masing masing sisi pondok ini.

'_Tempat ini adalah inti dari kekuatan magis di bumi. Tempat ini terbentuk karena pertemuan kekuatan magis murni dari dimensi lain serta kekuatan baik-buruk-netral dari bumi, Collegamento Della Valle atauu CoDeVall memiliki arti Lembah penghubung dimensi , lembah yang menjadi satu satu nya jalan untuk pergi ke dimensi tersebut, maupun sebaliknya. Namun sekarang tidak ada yang bisa membuka gerbang masuk ke Guardian land , guardian land merupakan nama yang di berikan oleh para tetua sejak ribuan tahun lalu. Kembali ke masalah awal gerbang itu tidak bisa terbuka dan tersegel oleh kekuatan para falen angel yang menjaga tempat itu karena para Devilish sudah mengusai tanah para penjaga , mereka melepaskan Ruh para penjaga ke bumi lalu menyegel diri mereka sendiri beserta para devilish. Para guardian yang sempat dikirim ke bumi satu persatu bereinkarnasi bukan menjadi manusia karena takdir mereka sendiri tidak untuk menjadi manusia , mereka bereinkarnasi dengan menambah Takdir seseorang , jika mereka mendapat tubuh yang pas mereka akan masuk dan membuat si pemilik memiliki dua takdir , Hidup sebagai manusia biasa dan menjadi seorang gurdian juga. Gurdian sendiri memiliki banyak ragam namun yang sanggup di kirim ke bumi hanya : Guardian angel , gurdian angel terbagi menjadi dua white guardian dan black guardian jika di tanah penjaga guardian angel akan memiliki 2 tubuh namun mereka tetap satu , Hitam dan putih mereka menjaga apapun yang terancam bahaya white untuk menjaga fisik agar tidak terluka dan black untuk menjaga serta mengatur emosi milik seseorang. Lalu di tanah penjaga juga terdapat para Vampire yang bertugas menjaga makhluk immortals lain. Ada lagi para ELF yang menjaga agar hidup tetap berwarna dan meriah mereka kadang di sebut juga semangat kehidupan. Yang terakhir adalah para Fairy , merupakan makhluk netral yang menghubungkan para Guradian angel , Vampire dan ELF mereka yang terpenting , jika mereka tidak ada para makhluk immortals lain tidak akan dapat bersatu untuk saling melindungi dan dilindungi'_

Secara bersamaan Yesung , Changmin dan Siwan menyelesaikan penjelasan mengenai tempat ini , walaupun mereka menjelaskan bersamaan tidak ada satupun dari suara mereka yang tergabung seakan mereka menjelaskan di sebuah ruangan berbeda. Para hoobae dengan cepat mengagguk mengerti.

'_Alasan kenapa kalian ada disini berkumpul di pondok ini hanya ada satu , kalian adalah reinkarnasi berikutnya dari para RUH yang dilepaskan para Falen angel. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak semua ini , ini adalah takdir It's Our Destiny. Kalian semua memang merasa kalian bukan apa apa hanya manusia biasa yang tidak sengaja ataupun dengan sengaja masuk ke STEL. Sekarang coba kalian ingat , kenapa kalian bisa masuk kesini ? kenapa kalian tiba tiba saja mendaftar masuk kesini ? bukan kan ada sekolah lain yang bahkan lebih bagus dan sudah jelas tanpa ada isu isu tidak jelas tentang sekolah. Itu karena takdir yang membimbing kalian untuk masuk ke sini. Mungkin untuk yang mendapat panggilan dari kepala sekolah lebih mengerti , kenapa kalian di pilih oleh kepala sekolah? Kalian bahkan tinggal di luar korea sendiri bukan? Bisa saja kalian menolak namun sekali lagi ini takdir dan tidak bisa di tolak sekeras apapun yang kita bisa hanya merubah takdir yang dapat dirubah.' _

Seolah sudah di atur setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sunbaenim mereka selalu sama , setelah Dongjun , Yonghwa dan Heechul melanjutkan penjelasan mereka suasana pondok ini hening sesaat , sebelum – "tapi sunbaemin kepala sekolah kenapa bisa tau itu kami? Bisa saja kepala sekolah salah kan?" choi Junhong atau zelo memecahkan keheningan .

"tidak akan salah , karena kepala sekolah kita sendiri bukan manusa junhong-ah , kepala sekolah adalah salah satu dari Ruh yang dilepaskan yang memiliki takdir lain , beberapa ruh yang di haruskan untuk menjadi manusia yang akan menuntun para half-guardian untuk mengetahui jati diri mereka yang lain" jelas Taeyeon.

Tiba tiba sebuah layar , hem mungkin hampir mirip seperti layar proyektor namun antik dan tidak menggunakan alat apapun yang pastinya. Hanya muncul dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan deretan nama yang menarik perhatian seluruh murid baru di kelas 'khusus' ini.

Tertulis seperti ini :

Choi Jinri ,Sulli (Half-ELF)

Choi MinKi ,Ren (Half-ELF)

Jung SooJung ,Krystal (Half-Fairy)

Kim JongHyun , JR (Half-Vampire)

Han Ryu Ji (Half-Fairy)

Choi JunHong ,Zelo (Half-ELF)

Do KyungSoo , D.O (Half-ELF)

Kim Yoora , Yuya (Half-ELF)

Okinawa Yuki (Half-Vampire)

Kim Himchan (Half-Vampire)

Moon JongUp (Half-ELF)

Byun BaekHyun (Half-White Guardian Angel)

Park Chanyeol (Half-Vampire)

Kim JongDae , Chen (Half-Vampire)

Huang ZiTao (Half-Vampire)

Jung DaeHyun (Half-White Guardian Angel)

Kim JaeSoo ,Jenny (Half-Vampire)

Song RyeSoo (Half-Black Guardian Angel)

Park JungRi (Half-Black Guardian Angel)

Kim JoonMyun , Suho (Half-White Guardian Angel)

Zhang YiXing , Lay (Half-Black Guradian Angel)

Kim Yoori ,Yui (Half-Fairy)

Kim MinSeok ,Xiumin (Half-Fairy)

Wu YiFan ,Kris (Half-Vampire)

Kim Jongin , Kai (Half-Vampire)

Oh Sehun (Half-Vampire)

Bang YongGuk (Half-ELF)

Yoo YoungJae (Half-ELF)

Luhan (Half-White Guardian Angel)

Park SunYoung ,Luna (Half-White Guardian Angel)

Oh HaYoung (Half-Fairy)

Dengan mulut menganga menatap layar tersebut. Tidak percaya , yang benar saja mereka? Termasuk makhluk yang mereka pikir hanya ada di dongen , mimpi dan film yang mereka biasa tonton. Make non sense. Mereka vampire? Guardian angel? Peri? Elf? Mimpi apa kami semalam batin mereka kompak.

PLOK , PLOK (?) _**#backsound gagal**_

Suara tepukan tangan dari seorang Park Jung Soo a.K.a leeteuk mengembalikan semua pikiran mereka ke tubuh masing masing. "jangan berpikir ini mimpi , ini adalah kenyataan yang harus di terima. Kalian adalah angkatan penting , karena angkatan kalian memiliki semua semua jenis guardian, setelah ini kita akan terus bertemu di setiap JAM KOSONG , RAPAT , SABTU dan HARI LIBUR DARI SEKOLAH. Ingat satu hal JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN INI PADA SIAPAPUN , arraseo?" suara milik leeteuk yang penuh wibawa serta tegas refleks membuat para murid baru ini mengangguk , walaupun di otak mereka masih banyak hal yang mau di tanyakan.

**TeBeCe.**


	5. Chapter 2B

It's Our Destiy – Chapter 2B

**Author** : nRk's :3

**Genre** : Fantasy (gagal) , Humor (gak Jadi), little bit romance.

**Judul** : First Day , The Other Destiny

**Warning's !** : _**Crack Pair! , OC x You Bias , Gaje , OOC , Tyhpo(s) , Bahasa Non-baku , Tema Pasaran , bikin sakit mata **_dan _**sebagainya**_.

**Disclaimer** : all OC cast milik author beserta jalan cerita, yang lain milik SM , orang tua mereka dan Tuhan walaupun author pengen bawa mereka ke rumah dan simpen tapi tetep author hanya pinjem nama mereka saja XDD . jika cerita punya banyak kesamaan dengan milik anda atau orang lain itu hanya ketidaksengajaan.

**A/N** : kemaren author salah tulis yak? Harusnya Fallen Angel bukan FALEN kkk~ maaf yaa. Dan ini part B nya , selamat membacaaa ~ , tambahan ,mungkin ada beberapa cast dari film film yang pernah author tonton ataupun ide dari manga yang author baca jadi author sengaja karena author suka bukan plagiat.

_**DON'T LIKE DON READ **_

**nRk's Present ~ (~˘˘)~**

**0-IOD-0**

**Still on CoDeVall **_*singkat aje ye biar gampang*_

Setelah peringatan dari leeteuk barusan, belum ada satupun yang buka suara bahkan para sunbaenim mereka memilih diam , menunggu apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh hoobae baru mereka ini. "sunbaemin" sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti gumanan barusan menarik perhatian para sunbaenim yang sedang berdiam diri. "ne? siapa yang memanggil tadi?" sahut yunho seraya mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh bagian ruangan.

"disini sunbaemin" sahut suara itu lagi, yunho menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan sosok mungil sedang mengangkat tangan nya sedikit di sisi sebelah heechul dkk. Han RyuJi. "sunbae bilang ini kami ini guardian kan ? lalu kami ini guardian apa?" lanjutnya.

"tentu saja manusia dan semua yang memiliki kehidupan , kita merupakan panjaga kedua , penjaga pertama kita sudah memiliki satu pasang yang akan mencatat apa yang kita kerjakan, dan kita menjaga tubuh , hati dan perasaan mereka" jelas sosok namja manis bergigi kelinci plus bermata foxy indah.

"hanya itu? Lalu jika kami kenapa kenapa? Kami punya guardian sendiri kah?" Tanya Ryuji cepat.

"Tidak , .." jawaban seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuat semua murid baru ini terkesiap. "kalian sudah punya para vampire yang akan menjaga , mereka yang menjaga ras lain , begitu pula sebaliknya, jelas?" lanjutnya lagi.

"ne sunbaenim" balas Ryuji.

"ah , agar tidak canggung panggil hyung ,oppa , noona atau eonni saja pada kami semua dan ah nan Jung Yunho imnida , 12-B" Yunho memperkenal kan dirinya di depan para hoobae nya.

"ah kalau begitu , nan Lee Sungmin imnida 12-C" kali ini sosok manis yang menjawab pertanyaan Ryuji memperkenalkan dirinya.

"annyeong~ nan Lee Donghae imnida 12-D" namja berwajah ikan(?) melanjutkan acara perkenalan mereka

"hai , Lee Hyukjae imnida , kalian bisa panggil eunhyuk hyung atau hyuk oppa 12-D" kenal namja terakhir dan ditutup dengan Gummy Smile menawan darinya.

"ya sudah semua nya , selamat belajar dan bersenang senang dengan para tutor nee~ annyeong~" suara terakhir dari leeteuk menutup acara perkenalan mereka , satu kedipan mata leeteuk dan beberapa sunbae yang tidak menjadi tutor menghilang.

**0-IOD-0**

**Line 2 side (Tutor: Yesung, Dongjun, Taeyeon)**

Kini ketiga tutor mereka sudah di tengah duduk di kursi kayu yang tiba tiba muncul. Hanya selang beberapa detik kursi yang sama muncul membuat para hoobae yang lagi pada DuGem alias duduk gembel ini cengo dan langsung cepat cepat pindah ke tempat duduk yang baru muncul barusan, enak aja mereka duduk di kursi kita juga dong , batin mereka kompak.

"jja , buat awal pertemuan Cuma transformasi aja dan test skil , kami Cuma minta satu hal sama kalian FOKUS, arra? Jangan pikirkan ini mimpi atau bukan pikirkan bahwa kalian harus bisa ne?" suara yesung yang seolah dapat membius setiap orang yang mendengar nya membuat para hoobaenya mengangguk cepat.

"apa yang kalian pikirkan saat mendengar kata TRANSFORMASI?" Tanya Dongjun

"ya perubahan oppa" jawab Jungri dan Ryesoo cepat.

"bingo, dan sekarang kita akan lihat kalian akan bertransformasi menjadi apa" lanjut Dongjun.

"bentar sunbae bentar , berubah gimana dulu nih? Jadi pahlawan bertopeng gitu?" dengan wajah polos Tao bertanya. Sunbae di depan dan teman baru nya dengan sangat kompak keplak jidat masing masing. _#kalo jidat yoochun entar di cekek junsu#oke lanjut_

"bukan gitu juga Tao , transformasi jadi sosok kalian dalam wujud guardian , jangan kalian fikir kalau kalian adalah half-vampire kalian akan berpenampilan seperti vampire dan meminum darah bukan ya , Cuma transformasi sesuai dengan jati diri kalian sendiri seperti ini" dengan sabar Taeyeon menjawab pertanyaan super polos dari Tao.

Setelah berkata seperti itu tubuh Taeyeon mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya pink lembut dan penampilan Taeyeon tadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat! Rambut coklat seperti almond tadi berubah menjadi biru tua begitu juga dengan keping mata nya menjadi sebiru samudra. Penampilan nya ini langsung mendapat bunyi WOW dari hoobaenya.

"Taeyeon ini ELF , water ELF makanya mata nya biru samudranya melambangkan air" jelas Dongjun.

"jadi transformasi itu untuk menunjukan element apa special power nya , TAPI yang memiliki special power yang sama belum tentu memiliki transformasi yang sama persis dengan yang sebelumnya , transformasi itu melambangkan diri kalian sendiri , belum tentu biru itu water controller" lanjutnya.

"oke , kita coba , hem pertama nah Rye sini sini" panggil yesung. Yang dipanggil malah nunjuk dirinya sendiri bukan nya mendekat. "siapa lagi emang? Lemotnya kadang nyusahin bener sih rye" sungut yesung. Yang di omongin malah cekikikan sendiri.

"tutup mata Ryesoo-ya" intruksi Dongjun.

"tutup mata yang ikhlas" celetuk yesung.

"aku kasih tau kim ahjumma kalo oppa udah punya pacar kalo nyahut lagi" ancam Ryesoo

"uhuk! Ya , a-apa maksudmu p-pacarr?!" sahut yesung gelagapan.

"sudahlah oppa , gak selesai ntar , ributnya pas udah balik aja oke?" sela Taeyeon.

Mau marah entar di kepoin , didiemin entar bahaya yesung benar benar lagi galau, mendengus kesal akhirnya memilih mengangguk dan duduk diam sambil manyun. Melihat sepupunya kesal langsung membuat raut wajah Ryesoo yang tadinya ngantuk jadi kayak orang minum kopi segalon , seger. Ckckc.

Tak lama yesung diam , dari tangan Dongjun keluar cahaya biru tipis menyelimuti tubuh Ryesoo. 5 detik kemudian cahaya biru tadi lenyap dan penampilan Ryesoo sudah benar benar berubah. Rambut Hitam sehitam malam nya berubah menjadi seputih Salju dengan beberapa garis biru tua keping obsidian nya menjadi abu abu lembut. Teman nya pada cengo , memandang teman mereka yang abis di transformasikan(?) itu , benar benar beda Ryesoo yang kemarin masih terkesan culun dengan kacamata dan rambut rapi di ikat ya walaupun seragamnya sama sekali gak rapi.

"Rye kok lu gak seculun kemaren?" celetuk Chanyeol. Yang dengan sukses membuat perempatan di jidat Ryesoo. "terus ? kalo gue culun elu harus bayar ya yeol? Enggak juga" balas nya kesal.

"diem dulu bentar , mau dijelasin kan?" Tanya yesung. "iya hyung/oppa" balas mereka.

"rambut putih persis warna salju sama garis biru ini berarti dia adalah seorang Snower sama seperti Dongjun dan Kibum , nah untuk warna mata itu tidak selalu sama kenapa punya Ryesoo abu abu? Itu menunjukan bahwa dia adalah orang yang bisa baik-jahat di saat bersamaan , di tengah tengah, dan lihat liontin yang di beri leeteuk hyung , seperti apa bentuknya" jelas Yesung.

"Kristal salju" jawab Ryesoo singkat sambil menunjukan benda tersebut. "berarti benar , buat pastiin apa elemen kalian , kalian bisa liat liontin yang di kasih sama leeteuk hyung tadi" terang Yesung.

"Dongjun hyung juga , eh apa tadi namanya? Snower yak?" Tanya Baekhyun kepo.

"iya , sama kok hyung juga snower cuma bedanya mata hyung gak abu abu gitu" jawab Dongjun. "jadi apa hyung ? liat dong~" pinta Baekhyun plus dengan puppy eyes yang bikin ugh. _#author gak kuat liat puppu eyes baekhyun#pingsan dulu#oke lanjut_

Hanya hitungan satu kedipan mata dan wujud Dongjun sudah berubah! _#berasa power ranger nih author#_

Rambut coklat _(bayangin abang dongjun di the day we broke up aja pas belum transform) _tadi berubah menjadi biru gelap dengan beberapa helai berwarna putih berkilau, keping matanya berubah menjadi biru pucat.

"ada yang tau kenapa warna nya biru tua bukan putih?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Biru dan putih itu kayak air sama es di atasnya kan oppa?" sahut Jaesoo "nah terus kenapa warna mata Dongjun oppa jadi biru pucat mungkin sama kayak es ? atau langit? Ya menurut jae sih gitu" lanjutnya lagi sambil garuk garuk kepala.

"hampir benar , nah kenapa biru pucat? Itu sebenarnya bukan es ,tapi air , sunbae bisa kendaliin air Cuma ya gak sehebat water controller Cuma bisa di mainin aja" jelas Dongjun. Para murid baru ini kompak Ber'ooh' ria.

"jja , sekarang kalian semua pejamkan mata kalian" perintah Yesung.

"sudah sudah , jangan kelamaan buka mata kalian" perintah yesung lagi. Kali ini giliran Ryesoo yang cengo. Kok mereka bisa kece sih ? batin nya setengah gak ikhlas.

"wuih , gila gue makin kece nih kayaknya" kata Chanyeol sesudah membuka .

Yesung member kaca kepada masing masing hoobae baru nya, dan dengan sangat kompak mereka makin menganga kece(?). "udah puas liatnya ? jja kita jelaskan satu persatu" mencegah hoobaenya makin narsis Taeyeon ambil tindakan menyela hoobaenya yang lagi takjub ini.

_[__**note**__ : kalo exo lambang nya sama kayak di MAMA]_

**-Byun Baekhyun** , rambut kecoklatan milik nya sepenuhnya berubah menjadi kuning pucat dengan beberapa helai berwarna kuning tua/orange _(kayak rambut yesung itu lo pas sebelum jadi blonde)_ keping mata nya menjadi kuning cerah , menurut Taeyeon Baekhyun ada light , dan mata kuning cerah milik Baekhyun berarti juga dia adalah orang yang ceria alias mood maker atau mood booster. Lambang baekhyun sendiri cahaya

**-Park Chanyeol** , rambut hitam pendek nya berubah menjadi merah gelap dengan garis warna orange terang, keping mata nya pun berubah menjadi merah , seperti warna api , menurut Dongjun Chanyeol itu Flame , lambang nya sendiri burung phoenix. Sama seperti Baekhyun mata merah menyala nya berarti juga dia adalah orang yang ramai.

**-Kim Jongdae** , atau chen rambut coklatnya berubah warna menjadi warna biru tua dengan beberapa helai berwarna biru terang seperti petir yang menyambar. Keping obsidian nya berubah menjadi lebih muda seperti keping milik Ryesoo , milik chen juga hampir kelabu. Rambut nya menandakan bahwa dia adalah lightning , petir. Keping kelabu nya menandakan dia orang yang berada di tengah , tipikal nya hampir seperti Ryesoo. Lambang nya sendiri kalajengking

**-Huang Zitao** , surai kemerahan milik nya berubah menjadi abu abu dengan beberapa helaian nya berwarna hitam, keping hazel nya berubah menjadi 2 warna berbeda , hitam dan abu abu. Menandakan 2 hal berbeda menurut sunbaenim nya dia dapat menghentikan waktu atau bisa di sebut dia adalah penjaga waktu , 2 warna berbeda menurut yesung sendiri adalah masa lalu dan masa depan yang dapat di lihat dan diputar oleh tao. Lambang milik nya sendiri jam pasir.

**-Jung Daehyun** , rambut kecoklatan miliknya berubah menjadi sebiru langit begitu juga dengan keping obsidian nya berubah menjadi sebiru langit namun dengan titik titik putih unik di warna birunya. Dia adalah Storm controller dia bisa membuat badai dimanapun dan kapanpun serta sebesar apapun. Lambang nya sendiri sebuah awan dengan ditengahnya membentuk tetes air yang mengambang.

**-Kim Jaesoo** , rambut blonde miliknya sudah berubah menjadi merah darah , keping hazelnya berubah menjadi sehitam arang , menurut Dongjun Jaesoo sendiri adalah Blood Controller dan dia merupakan tipe orang yang menyeramkan ketika marah. Lambang miliknya berupa tetes darah berwarna merah pekat dan di kelilingi oleh warna putih di pinggirannya.

**-Park Jungri** , warna coklat tua pada rambutnya sudah menghilang digantikan dengan warna merah dan hitam , kedua keping carramel nya berubah menjadi hitam obsidian. Dia merupakan human controllers. Sifatnya tertutup namun akan sangat hangat pada orang yang dikenalnya. Lambang nya sendiri adalah lambang perempuan dan laki _laki (itu loh yang bullet terus ada plusnya , author gatau namanya apa maklum bego)_

**-Kim Joonmyun** , atau suho , helai dark chocolate nya berubah menjadi biru laut , dengan beberapa warna hijau tua sewarna dengan keping mata nya seperti warna hijau pada lautan. Seorang water controllers , warna keping matanya menunjukan dia adalah orang yang sabar dan tenang. Lambang nya sendiri seperti tetes air dengan macam bentuk di tengah nya.

**-Zhang Yixing** , atau lay , surai choco almond nya berubah menjadai hijau dan biru lembut , keping matanya berubah menjadi sewarna batu zamrud , dia adalah healer , seperti warna mata nya warna hijau menggambarkan kesembuhan , lambang nya sendiri adalah unicorn.

Secara bergantian Yesung , Taeyeon dan Dongjun menjelaskan makna dari warna transformasi para hoobaenya. Para hoobae sendiri mendengarkan dengan khusyuk (?)

"hyung , yesung hyung transform nya jadi apaan ?" Tanya Chen setelah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan dari sunbaenya.

Tak lama setelah chen bertanya sosok yesung sudah berubah , rambut hitam miliknya menjadi merah _(itu yang di SFS looh) _keping obsidian nya menjadi sewarna darah , mirip milik Jaesoo. "hyung blooad controller juga" jelasnya , dan mendapa anggukan dari 10 hoobaenya.

"hyung , udah beres kan ? pindah ke hall atas?" Tanya Dongjun.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan singkat dan tiba tiba muncul tangga kayu menuju langit langit pondok ini , "kajja , naik semua kita mulai latihan pertama kalian" ajaknya.

Tangga kayu yang mengarah ke langit langit pondok yang tidak apa apa itu ternyata hanya kamuflase , setelah anak tangga terakhir tampak sebuah ruangan luas ,ada lapisan dinding yang menyamarkan tempat seperti lapangan 2 lantai ini , di bagian kedua untuk melihat atau menonton siapa saja yang tengah berlatih, di bagian pertama sudah ramai , berbagai warna dari elemen controller dan warna transformasi terlihat di mana mana , hanya bagian kelompok dua yang terakhir datang.

**0-IOD-0**

"oppa , latihan nya gimana?" Tanya jaesoo plus garuk garuk kepala bingung , secara belum diajarin apa apa udah di suruh latihan aja.

"kunci nya cuma FOKUS terus BAYANGIN , bayangin kekuatan kalian itu nyata , atau bayangin kalian itu bisa ngeluarin apa element kali , kayak misalnya chanyeol nih ya , dia kan flame berarti api , chanyeol harus bayangin gimana caranya ada api dari tangan atau badan dia" jelas Yesung.

"nah kita bagi aja biar gampang , Baekhyun , Tao sama lay sama Taeyeon. Jungri , Ryesoo , Daehyun sama Chen sama dongjun sisanya ikut hyung" perintah yesung.

**Bagian pertama TAEYEON Side ~**

"jja test pertama , siapa yang mau duluan?" Tanya Taeyeon sesudah mereka memisahkan diri dan gerombolan kelompok dua yang lain. "aku noona" jawab baekhyun percaya diri menawarkan dirinya.

"oke ,baekhyun light kan ? masih inget gimana caranya?"Tanya Taeyeon.

"eh ,lupa noona" jawab nya , Taeyeon langsung gubrak sendiri.

"oke , ikutin instruksi noona , konsentrasi , fokus terus bayangin ada cahaya muncul di tangan kamu" instruksi Taeyeon.

Dengan sungguh sungguh Baekhyun mengikuti instruksi sunbaenya itu.

1 menit belum ada apa apa …

3 menit masih sama ..

5 menit … lay udah nguap lebar ..

15 me-

"berhasil! Chukae (selamat) baekhyun-ah!" seru Taeyeon menyela narasi author. Lay dan Tao langsung duduk tegak mendengar suara Taeyeon barusan. Mata mereka yang gak gede gede amat itu langsung melebar yang gak akan menandingi mata belo unyu D.O. Dari tangan Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya terang tak lama cahaya tersebut mati, baekhyun sendiri masih belum percaya , HEY Cahaya itu keluar sendiri bukan dari senter dan semacamnya!

"jja karena sudah berhasil , berlatih sendiri oke ? tuh ke tengah udah banyak yang pada latihan sendiri atau mau istirahat bentar liat liat sana" usir Taeyeon.

"who next?" Tanya Taeyeon setelah Baekhyun pergi.

"Gue/aku noona" sahut Tao dan Lay bersamaan.

"Tao dulu deh , kalo barengan bingung nanti" putus Taeyeon.

"nah Tao , coba buat waktu berenti terus jalanin lagi , kita yang ada di sini gak akan kena pengaruhnya kok" lanjut Taeyeon

Tao mulai konsentrasi , memejamkan matanya tak lama kemudian kepala nya terasa pusing dan terdengar bunyi dengungan nyaring saat tao membuka matanya , semua nya terlihat biasa kecuali senyum lebar dari sunbae di depan nya ini "Chukae! Sukses saat mencoba pertama kali" ujar nya.

"masa sih jie-eh noona ?" Tanya Tao tidak percaya

"lihat ini" setelah berrkata seperti itu muncul layar tipis di depan Tao terlihat di layar tersebut orang orang sedang diam tak bergerak , tak lama Taeyeon mengulurkan jam tangan nya pada Tao , dan Jarum jam nya berhenti bergerak _#bukan abis batre yak.-_

"Cius an deh itu orang beneran gak gerak Taeyeon Jie?" pertanyaan dari lay membuat kedua orang yang eh ralat Tao yang masih bengong ngeliat jam dan layar itu sadar lalu menoleh.

"Ya serius , udah Tao boleh kok kalo mau santai atau latihan sendiri , giliran Lay gih" ujar Taeyeon.

"gue ngapain Jie? Apa yang harus di sembuhin?" Tanya Lay bingung.

Taeyeon hanya tersenyum misterius menjawab pertanyaan lay tiba tiba terdengar,

KRAK!

Keras lalu Taeyeon mengangsurkan jari sebelah kirinya , jaris telunjuk nya yang sudah bengkok , sontak membuat Lay melompat ke kebalakang terkejut. Wei gile kok giliran gur ekstrim banget? Batin Lay.

"sembuhin " suruh nya. Lay masih cengo menatap jari tangan sunbaenya itu.

"S-serius sunbae?" Tanya nya tidak percaya. Dan yang didapatnya hanya anggukan singkat.

Refleks Lay meletakkan kedua tangan nya di atas tangan Taeyeon, memejamkan matanya mencoba membayangkan bahwa tangan sunbaenya itu sembuh setelah 10 menit masih belum ada reaksi dari sunbaenya. Tiba tiba –

"hey Lay , udah sembuh nih" suara Taeyeon barusan bagai air di tengah gurun , benar benar membuatnya lega.

Perlahan Lay membuka mata nya , beberapa bulir keringat terlihat di dahi putihnya. "noona beneran udah sembuh?" Tanya nya tak yakin. Taeyeon mengacungkan jari telunjuk nya yang tadi terluka kini sudah kembali lagi tanpa cacat. "Good Job Yixing kk~ dan jangan pasang wajah seperti itu , kasian noona liatny" ujar Taeyeon.

"jie , Cius ya tadi ekstrim bener jangan lagi plis" mohon Yixing ,eh Lay.

"hahaha , oke oke santai aja Cuma sekali ini aja kok yang lain mungkin bisa lebih ekstrim, dah serah deh mau kemana , latihan lagi juga boleh tapi sendiri ya" sambil berlalu Taeyeon terkekeh meninggalkan Lay yang lagi lega setengah mampus.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 2C

It's Our Destiny – chapter 2C

**Author** : nRk's :3

**Genre** : AU, Fantasy (gagal) , Humor (gak Jadi), little bit romance.

**Judul** : First Day , The Other Destiny

**Warning's !** : _**Crack Pair! , OC x You Bias , Gaje , OOC , Tyhpo(s) , Bahasa Non-baku , Tema Pasaran , bikin sakit mata **_dan _**sebagainya**_.

**A/N** : ini Chap 2Cnya ~

_DON'T LIKE DON READ_

nRk's Present ~ (~˘˘)~

**0-IOD-0**

Ayo kita geser dikit dan kali ini adalah bagian milik :

**Bagian kedua DONGJUN Side~**

Kelompok Dongjun atau yang bagian Tutor Dongjun kini sudah berderet manis di depan tutor mereka. Menatap bingung akuarium kecil di depan mereka yang tentunya mengambang sendiri. "ini buat apa hyung?" Tanya Daehyun.

"buat testing Skill , kalian bisa cepat menguasai atau enggak , kalo cepet yah bisa santai sampai jam pulang yang enggak yah coba terus sampe bisa" Jawab Dongjun. Yang mana di jawab oleh plototan dari hoobae di depan nya ini. "jja , yang pertama Jungri dulu" lanjutnya.

"lah kok aku?" Tanya Jungri malas. "suka suka oppa" balas Dongjun asal.

"lihat marmut di kotak itu kan?" Tanya Dongjun , Jungri hanya mengangguk. "kamu itu kan katanya Human controllers , sebenernya bukan Human aja tapi makhluk hidup lain juga , JADI bisa control marmut itu?" lanjut Dongjun lagi.

"Marmut? Gimana cara nya oppa?" jawaban Jungri itu membuat Dongjun geplak jidat lagi. Kok gue dapet yang bolot sih batinnya miris.

"Lah tadi kan udah di bilangin bayangin , gak ada yang bisa ngajarin kalo masalah skill itu kemampuan sendiri , jadi bayangin kamu ngatur itu tuh si marmut biar gerak sesuai keinginang kamu sendiri" jelas Dongjun Panjang lebar kali tinggi , uh gak pake kali tinggi deng.

Setelah mendengarkan dengan khusyuk (?) Jungri meletakkan tangan nya di atas akuarium marmut tersebut , marmut yang sedari tadi hanya lari sana sini dan main main. Sekitar 10 menit tidak ada perubahan apa apa , yang lain pada mau protes tiba tiba Marmut yang lagi asik makan sendiri itu diam Trio Kwek kwek. Salah. Trio Chen-Daehyun-Ryesoo langsung fokus lagi.

Dongjun yang sudah bahagia baru mau ngucapin selamat langsung cengo melihat marmut yang lagi Freeze Mode langsung joget Hula-Hula ala gadis Hawaii dan gak pake janjian Trio Chen-Daehyun-Ryesoo ngakak dengan jumawanya , Dongjun sendiri langsung mengusap wajah nya 'ya ampun bukan bolot aja tapi otak nya juga somplak' batin nya miris.

"ooii ahaha , oi Jungri ada ada aja lu , ahahahahaha" setengah mati chen berujar di tengah tengah tawa bahagianya.

"hey udah udah , dan balikin lagi Jungri marmutnya , yekali nari Hula-Hula gitu , yang lain diem dulu" potong Dongjun menenangkan anak didik (?) -adik didik yak? Sama aja deh.

Setelah suasana tenang Dongjun dengan sesegera mungkin (?) menyuruh –mengusir Jungri ke tempat lain untuk berlatih sendiri.

"heish , jangan ada yang aneh aneh lagi abis ini kalo gak sunbae jadiin boneka salju abadi kalian semua" dan ternyata ancaman dari sang sunbae sukses membuat ketiga hoobae ini mengatupkan mulut nya rapat rapat dan mengangguk cepat.

"bagus , sekarang nah Jongdae saja dulu , buat petir kecil di dalem akuarium itu inget ya di dalem akuarium bukan di ruangan ini, bisa mampus semua kita ntar" lanjutnya lagi.

"ya ilah hyung gue gak bisa terakhiran ya?" Tanya Chen. "Gak" jawab Dongjun singkat.

Chen atau Kim Jongdae akhirnya maju dengan mulut mancung dikit. Mencoba berkonsentrasi membayangkan ada petir dan sebangsanya di dalam akuarium di depan nya ini. Baru berjalan 5 menit dahi kotak#plak milik Chen sudah terlihat bulir –coret-Jeruk-coret- keringat , dan selama itu belum terjadi apapun , tiba tiba-

**Glar!** _#apaini?_

Bunyi suara entah halilintar entah petir ato gledek author gaktau pokok nya tiba tiba terdengar , tapi gak terjadi apapun di ruangan ini dan ternyata bunyi itu beasal dari akuarium chen yang sudah dipenuhi dengar ratusan petir kecil dan beberapa halilintar besar.

"Nice Try JongDae , itu baru adek gue" ujar Dongjun senang sambil nepokin bahu Jongdae aka Chen ini .

"kalo bagus aja muji gue lu hyung" balas Chen ketus, "please jangan pasang muka gitu oke? Ryesoo? Daehyun? Kalian kayak abis ngeliat alien lewat tau" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hari ini elu ekstra Judes deh Chen , kalo bukan temen udah gue lemparin ke banci lampu merah deh lu" balas Ryesoo pedas. Daehyun sendiri udah mingkem duluan gak mau ikutan kena sembur kalo ketawa denger ancaman dari Ryesoo tadi.

"maenan lu banci ya Ryesoo? Ya ampun gue baru tau loh, ckckck" balas Chen kali ini dengan wajah SOK KAGET nya plus geleng geleng kepala.

"ribut aja terus , gak pulang aja kalian oke?" dan acaman kedua dari sang tutor sukses membuat keadaan tenang (lagi). "sana latihan sendiri ato kalo mau ngier ngider , sana hush hush" dengan tidak berpriJongdaean Dongjun mengusir sang adik.

"Next , Ryesoo , buat itu tuh akuarium jadi penuh salju Now" perintah nya.

Yang disuruh langsung pasang wajah ilfeel 'enak bener nih sunbae nyuruh orang' dengusnya dalam hati , namun tetap mengerjakan dengan patuh apa yang di perintah sang tutor. Hanya selang 2 menit mencoba akuarium di hadapan Ryesoo dan Dongjun perlahan terisi dengan butiran seperti kapas putih .salju. Hanya sekejap akuarium tersebut sudah di penuhi dengan ratusan butir salju.

"good , hampir memecahkan rekor Kibum hyung , Nice Ryesoo" puji Dongjun. Yang di puji hanya mengeluarkan senyum manis yang sebenarnya terlihat mesum itu.

"sana hush hush" usir Dongjun dan kali ini Ryesoo yang kena usir.

"disini aja deh sun- oppa boleh kan ? mau liat daehyun-sshi" tolak Ryesoo.

"terserah , asal jangan buat rusuh gak masalah" jawab Dongjun. "nah Daehyun , Strom controllers kan? Buat itu akuarium jadi ada badai" lanjutnya.

Daehyun menganggukan kepala nya tidak ada penolakan atau gerutuan dari mulutnya , gak tau tuh di dalem hatinya _#author rusuh_.

Selang sepuluh menit-

Zrrshh! _**#author beneran gak bisa bikin backsoundT^T**_

Terdengar bunyi hujan besar dari dalam akuarium terlihat sedang turun hujan disertai badai membuat titik titik air di dalam akuarium tersebut berpencar kesegala arah. Dongjun tesenyum senang melihat keberhasilan Daehyun Ryesoo tepuk tangan. 'gak papa deh somplak otaknya , skill nya oke semua' batin Dongjun senang.

"jja sudah , sekarang kalian bebas boleh ngapain aja asal jangan ngerusuh orang lain sunbae yang kena getahnya entar" mendengar kata kata Dongjun Ryesoo dan Daehyun kompakan dan gak pake janjian tos dan ngacir gak tau kemana.

**0-IOD-0**

**Bagian ketiga Yesung Side~**

Tidak beda jauh dari cara Dongjun , Yesung juga menggunakan akuarium walaupun itu hanya berlaku untuk Jaesoo sedangkan kedua teman nya Chanyeol dan Joonmyun aka Suho tidak.

"jja , karena Jae cewek sendiri terus sama kayak oppa Jaesoo yang pertama?" usulu Yesung. Dan hanya di angguki yang empunya nama.

"liat itu Hamster ? buat dia kehilangan darahnya , terserah mau di gimanain mau di tarik keluar dan lain lain" ujar Yesung

GLUP _#iniapalagi?_

Jaesoo menelan ludahnya kasar , "kasian dong oppa?" Tanya nya ragu.

"kita gak bisa pake kasian buat musuh , itu bahaya" tegur Yesung "udah konsentrasi aja" lanjutnya.

5menit..

10menit…

15me-

"Jae cepetan ngantuk gua" gerutu Chanyeol menyela narasi author.

Setelah ucapan Chanyeol dengan ajaibnya Jaesoo sukses mengeluarkan darah dari sang hamster tanpa luka sekecil pun , yang langsung membuat si hamster itu sendiri mati. Dan-

Brak!

Akuarium di hadapan Jaesoo jatuh dan dengan mulus menabrak lantai kayu pondok ini. Yesung hanya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tanda Jaesoo berhasil melakukan nya walaupun harus berkonsentrasi lumayan lama.

"hyung boleh nanya" Tanya Suho setelah Jaesoo pergi mencari teman nya yg lain.

"boleh , tanya apa Suho?" sahut Yesung.

"siapa yang kita lawan sebenarnya ? dan apa tujuan mereka?" Tanya suho bingung.

"Poerna dan pasanganya DarkSoul , Yeoja dan namja dari tempat yang sama dengan para Fallen angel dan diri kita yang satu lagi , dia disebut juga Dewa disana namun karena haus kekuasaan , mereka membuat bala tentara dari para Devilish dan Lucifer karena para Fallen angel yang menjaga dimensi itu tau , mereka membuang yeoja tersebut kebumi dan mengunci dimensi agar aman , namun itu ternyata kesalah fatal , yeoja itu meghasut manusia dengan ego yang tinggi , membuat mereka menindas orang kecil dan mehancurkan bumi ini secara perlahan lahan" Yesung menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui dengan lirih , hal ini selalu membuat para Guardian merasa mereka belum berguna. Masih banyak manusia yang tertindas serta terhasut di luar sana.

"sudah sudah , suho giliran mu?" memutuskan melupakan rasa bersalah sesaatnya barusan.

Dengan sigap Suho mengangkat tangan kirinya membayangkan ada air yang muncul dari tangan nya. Tak menunggu lama Suho merasa tangan nya basah dan saat membuka matanya di tangan kirinya terlihat gumpalan air , hanya sesaat lalu pecah begitu saja. Yesung mengembangkan senyumnya serta mengangkat 2 jempol nya melihat hal berusan

"Bagus , latihan selanjutnya harus lebih lama lagi oke Suho?" ujar Yesung,dan di angguki oleh Suho.

"masih inget Chanyeol gimana cara-"ucapan Yesung terhenti melihat yang empunya nama malah gak nyahut karena tau tau udah main api sendiri pas diliat Yesung.

"sebelum hyung suruh udah bisa duluan nih gue hyung, makin kece gue kan hyung?" ujar nya dengan sangat narsis itu. Yang ditanya hanya ketawa aja ngeliat kelakukan hoobaenya ini.

'untung kaga nyusahin ye mereka ini' batin nya bahagia.

"ya udah terserah deh mau ngapain , segini dulu minggu depan ingetin yang lain biar inget ada latihan , oke Chanyeol ? hyung tinggal ya" ujar Yesung pada Chanyeol yang langsung mengangkat jempolnya tanda oke.

**0-IOD-0**

Keadaan tempat latihan ini lebih ramai , di bagian tengah terlihat berbagai element hilir mudik(?) di sisi sisi ruangan juga terlihat beberapa yang sedang bersantai , ada juga yang saling pamer sesama mereka. Contoh nya kumpulan makhluk dari 1-C ini.

"eh lu udah bisa apaan yeol? Tangan gue udah bisa keluar cahaya loh , gak perlu senter ato lilin lagi nih gue kalo mati lampu" oh ini pasti suara nya Byun Baekhyun.

"eh gua juga bisa buat nerangin lagi tangan gue kan bisa keluar apinya sekarang" sahut Chanyeol gak mau kalah.

"iya nerangin tapi kena barang abis semua tuh kebakar, skill boros" sahut Kai pedas. Sahutan Kai seperti di setujui oleh teman teman nya karena yang lain kompakan langsung ngikik bareng.

Keki diketawain teman yang lain Chanyeol langsung pundung sambil nusuk nusuk boneka voodoo berbentuk Kai yang entah di dapatnya darimana.

"aduh , oi Chan maap maap deh lagian dapet darimana lu boneka gituan bentuk gue lagi , aduh" sahut Kai gelagapan. 'gila dapet darimana tuh orang' batin Kai ngeri.

"cih payah lu kai pake jarum kecil aja udah aduh gimana gue pake jarum suntik gajah hah?" masih setengah bête Chanyeol meremehkan author gak tau kalo Chanyeol suka maen suntik gajah.

"ye elah bawa bawa suntikan gajah lagi , BAEKkan sono temen juga" sahut Alika. _Eh kapan nih orang ada yak ?#authorbingung_

"daripada repot urusin duo childish- aw jangan maen pukul hoi" belum kelar Ryesoo ngomong yang di omongin dengan ikhlas dan kompak nya nabok kepala cewek bar-bar ini.

"enak bener ye lu bilang gue childish"sahut Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan. Sang korban Cuma bisa misuh misuh kesal 'kepret bener main pukul gue bales tau rasa lu bedua lebih pedes liat aja' batin nya bengis.

"heish awas lu bedua ya. Alika kapan disini ya? Perasaan tadi pagi gak ada?" Tanya Ryesoo.

"dari sebelum kalian dateng aku duluan bareng u-know eh Yunho oppa" jawab nya. Yang lain Cuma 'ooh' doang.

Sosok Alika dengan rambut panjang nya kemarin tidak jauh berbeda hanya rambut light brown nya berubah menjadi abu abu kebiruan , keping caramel nya sendiri sudah digantikan dengan sepasang warna orange cerah. "metal controllers , bisa ngerubah semua yang aku mau jadi logam" jelasnya. Dan membuat teman teman barunya ini ber 'ooh' ria untuk kedua kalinya.

"lu bedua kai , hun ?apaan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sosok kai dengan rambut honey nya kemarin sudah berganti menjadi kai berambut abu abu nyaris hitam begitu juga dengan keping mata nya. Sehun sendiri blond nya hanya menambah warna biru muda hampir meyamai warna rambut aslinya , keping matanya berubah menjadi sewarna langit. "gue sih teleport kalo sehun wind" jelas Kai plus ngerangkul bahu Sehun. Dan refleks Jungri serta Ryesoo langsung senyum di tahan yang aslinya kayak orang nahan boker.- radar fujoshi nya langsung **TURN ON**.

"hooh teleport sm wind toh" ujar Ryesoo dan Jungri bersamaan.

"gak usah pasang muka gitu aneh tau Rye Jungri juga nih" sebuah suara yang di kenal dengan pasti oleh Ryesoo tiba tiba terdengar mengejutkan empunya nama.

"uwah! Ngagetin aja sih , ngapain disini lagi nih oppa?" ngusap ngusap dada nya kaget Jungri menyahut omongan Yesung barusan. Sedangkan Ryesoo pasang muka males.

"gak ada muter muter aja" sahut sesosok namja berambut ikal tiba tiba menjawab pertanyaan Jungri barusan.

"loh Kyuhyun hyung ngapain kethini juga?" Tanya sehun dengan cadelnya _#Plak #authordikeplaksehun #tapi itu benerkan hun. Hem oke lanjut._

"muter muter lah" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yesung oppa , senin PEJE oke?" selaan Ryesoo sukses membuat Yesung men deathglare yang sama sekali gak menakutkan menurut adik sepupunya itu. "moh apaan PEJE PEJE" sahutnya kesal atau malu? gatau.

"Pajak jadian sama tuh Kyuhyun oppa , udah gak usah bohong oppa gak bakat bohong" sambung Ryesoo. Dan Yesung langsung diam mendengar ucapan adik sepupunya ini , Kyuhyun sendiri hampir tersedak ludah nya sendiri kalau ia tidak punya pengendalian diri yang bagus.

"ya udah minta sama oppa aja deh , sama seme nya aja oke?" tawar Kyuhyun tenang.

"kita juga ya hyung/oppa" tanpa jeda kesepuluh orang disana tidak termasuk Ryesoo dan Yesung menyahut. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya senyum miris 'nasib deh' batin nya miris dan mengangguk lemas dan langsung mendapat sorakan brutal dari hoobae nya ini.

"eh Kyungsoo , sama Ryuji element apa?" Tanya Yesung menyela ribut ribut disekitarnya itu.

Sosok Kyungsoo sekarang adalah dengan rambut berubah menjadi coklat gelap dan sedikit warna merah seperti warna tanah begitu juga keping mata miliknya. Sedangkan Ryuji rambut dark brown nya berubah menjadi warna biru , biru dongker dengan sepasang warna Kristal sapphire.

"aku sih blue flame oppa" ujar Ryuji #_ituloh yang di kode:braker author suka banget manga itu_

"blue flame ? api biru ? aku Earth hyung , hyung berdua apa?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"hyung sih Blood controllers sama kayak Jaesoo nah kalo K- ehem Kyuhyun sih Human controllers sama kayak Jungri" jawab Yesung _#ketauan banget author gak ada ide sama sekali._ Dan di angguki oleh para hoobae ini.

**0-IOD-0**

"semuanya , selamat kalian berhasil menggunakan element masing masing , walaupun masih harus banyak berlatih ini kemajuan. Jika di waktu biasa kita kosong kami akan memanggil kalian semua untuk berkumpul lagi di ruang multimedia dan kesini lagi untuk berlatih , dan untuk hari minggu itu wajib dan kami tidak toleransi jika tidak datang , Arrasheo ?" jelas Yunho Panjang lebar.

"Ne sunbaenim!" sahut mereka semua kompak.

"selalu bawa liontin kalian , terserah mau di pakai sebagai apa kalung , pin yang pasti jangan tinggal" ujar Leeteuk. Perkataan nya barusan langsung diangguki hoobae di depan nya ini.

Ini sudah jam pulang untuk kelas 'khusus' dan mereka sedang berkumpul untuk tambahan tambahan. Semua sudah berkumpul lagi membentuk lingkaran yang lumayan besar karena tambahan beberapa sunbaenim ditengah.

_**bohoja neun jib-euloganeun gil-eul yeolgo uliege mul-eossda**_

_**(kami para guardian meminta terbukanya jalan pulang)**_

Setelah kalimat barusan terucap dari para sunbaenim telihat sebuah lingkaran besar di atas mereka dan-

**Poof!**

Ruangan tadi kosong melompong seperti kejadian di ruangan multimedia pagi tadi.

TeBeCe~


	7. Chapter 3

It's Our Destiny – chapter 3

**Author **: nRk's :3 ( Shw98line)

**Genre** : AU, Fantasy (gagal) , Humor (gak Jadi), little bit romance.

**Judul** : Makan Gratis , The Battle START!

**Cast** : Exo , Super Junior , ZE:A , B.A.P , Nu'est , and many GB and BB.

**Warning's ! **:** Crack Pair! , Bias x OC ,Lil'bit YAOI , Gaje , OOC , Tyhpo(s) bak ranjau bertebaran, Bahasa Non-baku , Tema Pasaran , bikin sakit mata **dan** sebagainya.**

**A/N **: It's Chapter 3 . ya ampun baru tiga chap tapi udah kayak banyak banget yak .- . yesungdah baca aja yak , dan semoga ini gak absurd yah walaupun tiap fic author pasti absurd semua. Meheheh , Happy Reading !

_**DON'T LIKE DON READ**_

**nRk's Present ~ (~˘˘)~**

**0-IOD-0**

**13.00 KST . 10-C Classroom**

"Ihiiy ~ Makan gratis ~ gue dateng~" baru aja bell istirahat kedua bunyi tiga makhluk binal Baekhyun-Chanyeol dan yang mengejutkan adalah Kai sih Kim Jong In yang cool banget kayak kulkas mengumandangkan suara mereka dengan kompakannya yang langsung membahana di kelas 10-C yang sebelumnya anteng anteng aja. Kemana yang lain ?

Teman mereka langsung pasang wajah polos gak berdosa seakan mengatakan -kita-gak-kenal-mereka- dan langsung ngacir ninggalin trio binal nan ganteng _*uhuk* _inipada lagi joget joget pake Pom-Pom warna Pink dangdut yang author gak tau dapet darimana mereka itu barang sakti _._

Kai yang sangat OOC di Fic author sengklek ini pun sadar kalo mereka udah ditinggalin sama teman temannya yang lain.

"Yah ilah di tinggalin. Oi Baek!Yeol! udahan ye elah stress juga gue , DI TINGGALIN NIH!" teriak kai dengan SANGAT TIDAK COOLnya , Pens kai yang udah banyak walaupun dia baru masuk disini aja langsung tutup kuping denger teriakan cetarnya Kai yang gak usah di tanya lagi , denger aja di MAMA kalo gak tau , gak tau gak eksis berarti. _*author di gebok dari tadi nimbrung mulu*_

Setelah mendengar teriakan paling gak mainstream itu duo Baekyeol langsung sadar dan ikutan kai yang udah ngacir duluan ninggalin mereka berdua. Yah sudah biarkan mereka berlari mengejar cinta mereka eeh.. makan gratis maksudnya. Dan jangan liat author gitu salahkan otak author yang sengklek itu buat mereka over OOC )V

**0-IOD-0**

"Loh kok gak lengkap ? mana Kai sama Baekyeol itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat adek kelasnya gak lengkap , sebenernya sih Kyuhyun lega kantong uangnya masih bisa selamat tapi perasaan lega itu gak lama saat mereka melihat sosok item. _#Plak!_. Salah maksud author sosok Kai yang lagi lari lari di lorong koridor sebelah kanan yang mengarah ke gedung utama tempat mereka janjian. Oke author jelasin. Jangan liat author gitu.

Mereka semua yang maksa di traktir sama pasangan yang udah lama jadian sebenernya , tapi gak ngasih tau sepupu tersayang yesung ini , mengakibatkan teman baru sepupu bar bar yesung ini ikutan minta traktir _*mau tau lebih lengkap baca chapter sebelumnya*author promosi* _akhirnya setelah deal mereka semua pada janjian ngumpul di lobby gedung pertama di sekolah mereka gedung utama lebih tepatnya di lobbynya. Memutuskan untuk makan makan di café tak jauh dari STEL dikarenakan Jam Jam terakhir di pakai lagi buat rapat yang author gak tau buat rapat apa , rapat mulu kayak sekolah author _*loh jadi curhat_

Melihat keadaan Kai yang mengenaskan menurut sehun , si cadel tapi ganteng ini refleks ngelus punggung kai yang lagi bungkuk-bungkuk capek lari lari bukan karena encok. 'pelan pelan tarik napas nya' ujar nya lembut layaknya seorang pacar _*uhuk*KAIHUN MOMENT *uhuk* _tapi itu kesalahan fatal karena Sehun melakukannya di dekat Duo Fujoshi akut Jungri dan Ryesoo , karena itu mereka berdua langsung nyengir mesum dan langsung membayangkan yang enggak enggak tentang hubungan Kaihun ini , untung aja gak ada yang dapet sekamar berdua kalo berdua mungkin fantasi liar duo fujoshi ini tambah liar deh. Ehem .

Lanjut.

PLAK! PLAK!

Suara tabokan yang tidak keprifuhosjian mendarat indah di kepala duo fujoshi kita ini. Serangan dari tangan besar yang ternyata berasal dari seorang Kim Dongjun. Dengan gantengnya masang muka jijik. "mesum bener senyum lu bedua" ujar nya ilfeel.

"oppa beneran jahat ye .-" balas mereka kompak sambil ngusap kepala mereka yang kena tabok ganteng(?) oleh Dongjun tadi.

"loh kenapa ada Dongjun juga hyungie?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun juga di angguki hoobae mereka yang sama sama bingung. 'kemaren kagak ada , kenapa ikutan aje nih sunbae' batin mereka.

"oooh , itu tadi pagi pas mau ke kantin sarapan, hyung ketemu sama Dongjun sebagai Hyung yang baik jadi hyung ajak aja gak papa kan ? Chen aja bawa temen" balas Yesung plus dengan tatapan Turtle eyes (?) miliknya yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah.

Akhirnya setelah lengkap semua , sekumpulan namja kece tapi otak nya rada rada : Baekhyun , Chanyeol , Kai , Sehun , Chen yang membawa teman atau lebih tepat nya pacar nya Xiumin aka Kim Minseok , D.O plus Dongjun yang ikutan ngintil mereka , dan sekumpulan yeoja cantik tapi sengklek dan serampangan Ryesoo , Jungri , Jaesoo , Alika , Ryuji udah siap menghabiskan uang senior mereka yang di mata mereka atau di mata Ryesoo baru jadian , padahal udah setahun lewat. *_Ck sepupu yan . bentar bentar kenapa author jadi ikutan bang rhoma?*_

Café tujuan mereka kali ini adalah Kimlicious milik orangtua salah satu teman Dongjun , milik orang tua Kim Jiyeop akan Kevin kim. _*author gak bisa ngarang nama suer deh V.* _Dan semakin merana lah Kyuhyun 'hiks minta di traktir , nentuin sendiri , mahal lagi , uang jajan ku QAQ' batin nya tersiksa _*author di gorok kyuhyun gara gara bully dia mulu*_

"kajja kita makan makann ~ makan gratis kita dateng~" suara nge-bass Chanyeol langsung di tanggapi seruan norak dari teman teman nya.

**0-IOD-0**

**13.15 KST , KimLicious café**

Hanya perlu 15 menit berjalan kaki menuju café bernuasa minimalis ini. Café ini sebenarnya tidak cocok di panggil café lebih cocok restaurant karena beragam nya menu disini dari makanan tradisional Korea , Jepang , France , Cina , Fast Food , masakan Indonesia sampe makanan Basi pun ada . _#ehem yang terakhir boong kok piss V.#author gak kebayang segede apa cafenya .-#_

"Hey Dongjun-ah , tumben makan kesini , sama siapa?" baru masuk dikit , dikitt banget , ehem oke author lebay, sosok namja berseragam seperti mereka menyapa mereka lebih tepatnya menyapa Dongjun , sosok dengan tatapan tajam sedang tersenyum ramah pada rombongan yang datang bersamaan dengan Dongjun sebener nya sih sama Dongjun doang. _#author labil_

"makan hyung , gak mungkin nguli kan disini dan nih sama mereka " jawab Dongjun sambil menunjuk rombongan dibelakangnya. Yang nanya cuma ketawa doang denger magnaenya , eh maksud author teman yang sudah di anggap nya adik ini.

"iya iya Dongjun-ah , bayar ya jangan ngutang" candanya.

"tenang hyung kita semua pasti bayar gak ngutang kan di traktir" sahut suara di belakang Dongjun. Suara bass yang langsung dikenal semua orang . Park Chanyeol .

"loh ? Dongjun yang traktir? Rangka apa Dongjun-ah?" Tanya Kevin bingung nih anak acara apa sampe traktirin anak baru ? batin nya.

"gak gak gak kuat~ _#DJ: Hoi thor ulang! Gue gak gitu ngomongnye *abis itu DJ Gebok author pake pot bunga ples bunganya* | A: ie sadis bener sampe nimpuk pake pot ! gue gue bikin nyaho tau lu!#oke ralat_. Gak kok bukan aku hyung , di ajak sama Yesung hyung nih dia jadian kan sama Kyuhyun hyung" jelas Dongjun.

"Loh kan udah lama ? eh bentar kenapa jadi ngobrol disini , masuk dulu deh cari tempat duduk" mempersilahkan teman teman Dongjun dan dirinya masuk sambil garuk kepala gak enak karena dia mereka kagak masuk masuk. Akhirnya setelah dapat tempat duduk di ruangan yang kayaknya sih VIP karena cuma ada mereka aja dan oh plus dua cowok satu sih udah kenal nih tapi yang tinggi siapa ya batin para hoobae disini.

"ikutan ya hyung? Kita gak nebeng bayar kok" ujar Kevin sambil tersenyum pada Yesung dan langsung dihadiahi Kyuhyun Glare mematikan miliknya yang mengartikan –jangan-senyum-senyum-sama-pacar-gue-.

"iya iya gak papa makin rame kan seru , lah kan kamu yang punya ngapain bayar , ada ada aja" oh pacarnya Evil STEL ini malah menjawab dengan riang plus senyum polosnya.

"udah pada pesen dulu deh pada mau apa , inget tadi yah satu satu gak lebih , kalo kalian masih sayang nyawa" sahut Kyuhyun pada tersangka tersangka penyiksaan kantong uang nya ini. Yang di ancam Cuma ngangguk doang gak dengerin lagi ancaman terakhir , mereka lebih tertarik pada buku menu yang tebal serta memuat banyak menu lezat yang menggiurkan di tangan masing masing.

Setelah puas liat liat dan pilih pilih akhirnya mereka siap memesan , satu Seolleongtang (sup kaki sapi) dan Es Cendol untuk bule kesasar kita Jaesoo , Meuntang (Sup Pedas) dan Iced Cappucino untuk di magnae Ryuji , Rib eye Steak with Mushroom Sauce dan Milkshake Strawberry kesukaan nya abang _#plak_. Maksud author kesukaan bebek kita Baekhyun , Pecel lele serta Jus Jeruk untuk si Choi kita Alika , Spagetti Carbonara dan Jus Mangga untuk si Cool tapi OOC disini yaitu Kai , Sushi dan Iced Lemon Tea untuk di Cadel Sehun , Doejjang jjigae (Sup pasta kacang) dan Soto Babat serta 2 Sujeonggwa (sari buah kesemek) untuk pasangan baozi dan kotak tipi _#author babak belur langsung abis ini dikeroyok._ ralat . untuk Chen dan Minseok aka Xiumin, Kalguksu (Mie tipis dengan Kuah ikan) dan Es Campur untuk si mata empat Ryesoo , Heodeobap (Nasi Campur ikan dengan sayuran) dan Moccacino Float untuk si tiang Chanyeol , Jeongol (Sup pedas degan seafood dan sayuran) dengan Jus Mangga untuk tiang tapi bagian ceweknya Jungri, Sate dan Jus Sirsak untuk si magnae Zea eeh untuk Dongjun , Spagetti Kimchi dan Mocca Float untuk D.O aka Kyungsoo , dan 2 porsi Jjangmyeon dan Jus Jeruk untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun , si pemilik Kevin dan satu lagi yang di ketahui adalah Park Hyungsik kata Dongjun ke author barusan Hyungsik itu pacarnya Kevin. Memesan 2 Foie Gras (Hati Angsa) dan Iced Chocolatte dan Hot Chocolatte.

Dan ternyata Kyuhyun dengan baik hati –terpaksa menambahkan Kimchi , French fries , Es puter , Garlic Bread untuk mereka semua. Setelah memesan semua makanan dengan note ukuran Jumbo dan gak pake lama.

_15 minute later…_

"uwoh akhirnya dateng , gue kira kagak bakalan dateng" ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat 85 nya _*45 udah mainstream*author anti mainstream*_

"Itadakimasuu~" setelah itu terdengar suara suara gaib dari meja ini seperti

'eh minta dong~' 'enak tuh mau juga donggs~' 'hei enak aja makan punya lo ndiri' 'mau ini?' 'wuih baek bener gue juga mau' 'hee main comot aja kembaliin' 'udah dimulut gue mau?' 'dih pada jorok nih' 'lain kali makan sini deh' 'eh ikutan ya bayarin tapi' 'Min hyungie~ minta lagi dong soto nya enak~' 'santai nyet gak lari nih makanan nya' dan sebagai nya dan sebagainya .

_15 minute later …_

_Cepet bener yak 15 menit ? yesungdah lah. _

_Lanjut._

"udah ye , kagak ada nambah lagi dan gak ada pajak pajakan lagi udah pada puaskan?" ujar Kyuhyun , gondok juga sih pada mesen makanan seenak Jidat mereka gatau itu berapa duit bayarnya.

"Iyaa Hyuungg/ oppa~" sahut mereka semua , eum kecuali anak yang punya deng dia mah ketawa doang liat hoobaenya udah kaya anak TK semua.

Setelah ngobrol panjang lebar , tersangka penyiksaan kantong uang Kyuhyun ini baru tau bahwa Kevin dan Hyungsik juga sama sama Guardian seperti mereka , Kevin adalah Vampire , Hyungsik sendiri seorang White Guardian Angel dengan Healer sebagai kemampuan nya , Kevin sendiri satu satunya Vampire tanpa element ,dia netral namun bisa memiliki element orang disekitarnya jika ia mau , walaupun element tersebut tidak permanen.

Baru saja bersantai setelah mendengar cerita Kevin tiba tiba –

**PRANG! **

Kaca yang berada tepat di belakang Sehun , Kai , D.O dan Chen pecah ,berhamburan beberapa pecahan kecil telihat melukai kulit mereka ber empat namun karena kaca pecah pertama kali adalah bagian yang paling dekat dengan Sehun duduk , luka yang didapat Sehun lebih banyak.

"SEHUN/KAI/D.O/CHEN" seru mereka semua bersamaan , dan dengan sigap Kyuhyun , Kevin , Dongjun dan Chanyeol memapah mereka menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Kevin dengan sigap mengunci pintu masuk serta mematikan CCTV yang berada di ruangan , instingnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan pecah biasa melainkan ada 'sesuatu' yang membuat kaca tebal itu pecah.

"Hyungsik Hyung! Hyungsik Hyungg! Ada yang luka! Hyung jangan melamun!" suara Dongjun yang memekak kan telinga mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan ini. Sosok tinggi itu tesentak mendengar suara Dongjun yang keras dan langsung berlari mendekati Sehun yang terluka lumayan parah.

Sedangkan yang tidak terluka sudah memasang kuda kuda dan mempersiapkan diri , mereka semua tau bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang membuat kaca setebal 5 Centimeter tersebut pecah begitu saja , kaca itu tebal bukan? Tidak akan pecah walau di lempar oleh orang iseng.

**PATS! **

Lampu yang tadi terang benderang tiba tiba mati , walaupun masih bisa melihat karena cahaya dari jendela jendela yang ada dan jendela besar yang pecah namun ini aneh. Dan benar saja tiba tiba muncul asap tipis dan keluar 2 sosok misterius dari asap tersebut.

"wah , kelihatan nya ada tambahan pasukan untuk para White Warrior huh?" sebuah suara wanita yang terdengar berbahaya di telinga 17 pasang telinga para Guardian kita ini semakin waspada.

Sosok wanita muda cantik bahkan sangat cantik maju membuat sosok nya terlihat lebih jelas dari sosok yang satu lagi. Wanita tersebut tersenyum mematikan menatap para Guardian satu persatu. Hanya hitungan detik wanita tersebut sudah berada di depan hidung Ryesoo benar benar dekat. Tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipi putih milik Ryesoo menelusuri garis wajah Ryesoo yang tetap memasang wajah angkuh yang tidak pernah di perlihatkan nya pada siapapun. Setelah puas wanita tersebut mundur walau hanya beberapa langkah.

"nona kau berani sekali menatap ku seperti itu , kau tau belum ada yang berani menatap ku sepeti itu Captain" ujar nya dingin. Sedangkan Ryesoo menaikan alisnya mendengar kata kata Captain tadi.

"sudahlah Na-ya , ini hanya perkenalan jangan terlalu serius~" sebuah suara rendah menyela mereka, sosok misterius satu lagi maju kedepan , menampilkan sesosok namja dengan wajah dingin dihiasi senyuman sadis di wajah kaku tersebut.

Namja berwajah dingin tersebut memperhatikan para Guardian baru dihadapan nya , tatapan nya berhenti pada Ryuji , satu satu nya yang memasang wajah kaget dan takut tidak seperti yang lain yang memasang tampang waspada. Baru berapa langkah mendekati Ryuji sebuah Pedang , terlihat lucu karena terbentuk dari salju tapi who knows? Bias saja berbahaya kan? , sosok Ryesoo dengan wujud guardiannya sedang menghunuskan (?) pedang itu tepat di wajah namja itu.

"jangan coba coba ahjushi" tukas nya tajam.

Melihat tampang Ryesoo yang udah berubah (?) yang lain langsung sigap bertransformasi menjadi wujud guardian masing masing serta element mereka masing masing.

"woops , hati hati nona , pedang itu berbahaya bukan mainan anak kecil sepertimu, dan jangan panggil aku ahjushi bocah" jawabnya dengan nada mengancam. Ryesoo berdecih pelan mendengar omongan namja dihadapannya.

"kau siapa ? apa maumu ?" sambung suara disamping Ryesoo sambil ikut menghunuskan cahaya padat berbentuk katana . Baekhyun.

"aku ? hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kalian , bukan kan kita harus tau musuh kita seberapa hebat bukan dan jauhkan senjata mainan kalian dari pasangan ku bocah" jawab wanita tersebut

"tenang saja kami hanya ingin berkenalan yeorubun" ujar si wanita lembut –baginya tidak bagi yang lain.

Tiba tiba entah datang darimana sebuah bola aneh , bola kecil seukuran telapak tangan tersebut melayang rendah sebelum sampai ke depan namja dan yeoja misterius ini. Bola kecil yang tersusun dari berbagai element yang jika di perhatikan itu adalah element element para siswa baru STEL ini , tersusun dari keping salju , tanah , serbuk besi , balok es kecil , serta darah dilapisi dengan kilatan petir , cahaya , api , udara serta asap hitam tipis , dan terakhir sesekali terdengar berbagai suara tawa , tangis , marah , dari bola aneh tersebut.

Terlihat seringai seram di wajah sang namja dan juga yeoja misterius ini melihat bola kecil itu semakin cerah, tiba tiba saja mereka berdua dengan kuat mencengkram bola tersebut. Sontak si pemilik element langsung ambruk seketika dan langsung memuntahkan darah , dan mencengkram dada sebelah kiri mereka bersamaan.

"ARRGH!" sontak suara erangan kesakitan mereka memenuhi ruangan ini

"CHEN!/RYESOO!/ASTAGA!" seru Dongjun,Yesung,Hyungsik bersamaan. Yesung dan Dongjun langsung menghampiri adik mereka sedangkan Hyungsik langsung mengobati Sehun yang masih di pelukannya.

**GLAR! **

Suara petir besar itu mengintrupsi kebisingan akibat erangan para murid baru STEL ini. Dan bunyi besar itu berasal dari Kevin yang mengarahkan Petir milik Chen kearah dua makhluk misterius ini yang membuat bola di tangan sang namja terjatuh dan menghilang.

"cih tetap seperti dulu Kevin , selalu mengejutkan namun selalu LEMAH!" ujar sang Namja dengan nada tinggi saat mengucapkan kata lemah. Setelah berkata seperti itu dua orang tersebut menghilang kembali bagai asap , menyisakan abu hitam di tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Hyungsik dengan sigap menolong satu persatu hoobae nya yang mulai tenang. Para namja yang lebih kuat fisik nya langsung saling menolong , Kai yang langsung memangku sehun yang masih tersengal sengal , Chanyeol yang membantu Ryuji duduk dengan benar , setelah itu kembali menolong Jaesoo yang masih belum bangun(?) dari jatuhnya , Chen yang membantu Xiumin bersandar padanya , dan Dongjun yang langsung memangku D.O , Baekhyun dengan baik menolong Jungri duduk kembali.

**0-IOD-0**

Setelah kekacauan yang di buat oleh dua orang tersebut , ruangan ini tetap hening yah mungkin juga tidak hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas yang masih memburu serta deringan ponsel milik Kevin.

"hyung angkat dulu , pasti anak buah orang tuamu" suara Hyungsik memecah keheningan diruangan ini.

"hmm , Yoeboseyo?"

"…"

"aniyo , tidak apa apa manager Yoo "

"…"

"Ne , ah kaca di ruangan makan ku barusan pecah dan membuat ruangan berantakan"

"…"

"tidak ada apa apa hanya ada masalah kecil 'sesuatu' Yoo ahjushi , kalau begitu kututup ya Ahjushi"

"sudah , kita balik ke sekolah dulu nanti bakalan sunbae jelasin oke? Bisa jalan?" ujar Kevin setelah selesai menelfon barusan.

"Aduh!" baru saja mencoba berdiri Ryuji sudah jatuh lagi. _#setelah itu terdengar suara Backsound bernyanyi Jatuh Bangun Aku~#Dan abis itu author nyaho di keroyok sama Cast#_

"Yaudah sini gue gendong deh , gak bisa jalan beneran kan?" Tanya suara berat siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"ye elah ngeringis sakit gitu malah ditanya" kata Jungri. Bentar yang ditanya siapa yang sewot siapa nih?

"ye elah nanya doang , dari pagi nih sensi amat sama gue Jungri mah" gerutu Chanyeol.

Dan dengan baik hati nya Chanyeol memberikan Piggy Back Ride untuk Ryuji.

"udah ? jangan dijatohin di tengah jalan ya Chanyeol" sela suara yah ini sih suara nya Kyuhyun deh pasti.

"Gak la hyung oh iya jangan nyelonong aje pas keluar bayar dulu , udah yaa kita duluan Hyungiee" balas Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyum jahil nya.

Setelah kembali ke wujud manusia biasa mereka dengan cengiran bahagia karena sehati dengan omongan Chanyeol 'penyiksaan kantong uang milik Kyuhyun' ini langsung ikutan nyelonong pergi sambil geret Dongjun , Yesung dan Hyungsik. Sisa nya ? dibiarin mengo ngeliat pacar mereka dibawa sama hoobae kurang ajar ini.

"Chanyeol nanti ke Uks dulu oke? Hyung mau periksa Ryujinya" sahut Hyungsik di tengah tengah suara ramai akibat omelan Kyuhyun dan Kevin karena tadi pacar mereka di embat oleh hoobae kepret ini.

"sip hyung. Eh Ji gue nanya boleh?" Tanya Chanyeol sesudah menjawab Hyungsik.

"ets bentar ini Chanyeol kan?" Tanya Jungri, dan hanya di tanggapi Chanyeol dengan tatapan –emang-nya-kenapa . "gak tumben lu permisi dulu kalo nanya , waktu dulu mos maen nyeletuk aje" jelas Jungri.

"ya elah gue nanya nya sama Ryuji musti permisi kalo sama elo sih gak usah permisi maen nyelonong aje" jawab Chanyeol asal.

"mau tanya apaan yeol? Nanya aja lagi" sela Ryuji.

"kenapa lo gak panggil gue oppa? Gue kan lebih tua dari elo Jaesoo aja lu panggil eonni yah walaupun yang lain enggak sih. Terus lu makan apaan aja hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol , euh pertanyaan terakhir bikin feeling author dan Ryuji gak enak nih.

"males aja, gue panggil oppa/eonni kalo gue mau , lagian gak cocok ah yeol kalo gue manggil lo oppa , dan gue hari ini makan kayak biasa napa emang?" Jawab Ryuji dengan nada ketus di akhir kalimat nya.

"ya elah ada ada aja males , gak sih Cuma kok lo berat ya gue kira lo ringan lo kan gak segede Jungri gitu yang kayak satang" ujar nya tanpa dosa.

Dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Park Chanyeol behasil membuat dirinya dihadiahi tabokan sadis dan tendangan maut dari Jungri dan Ryuji.

"gak usah bawa bawa gue Nyet!" sahut Jungri ketus

"Maksud lo gue berat gitu?! Turunin aja!" susul Ryuji kesal.

"gila sadis beneran lo bedua , ye elah kalo lo gue ngerasa gitu udah dari tadi gue jatohin elu Ryujii~ , karena gue kece dan baik makanya gue gak jatohin lo lagian Cuma nanya doang sih" gerutu Chanyeol , beruntunglah Ryuji karena Chanyeol tidak melepaskan gendongannya kalau tidak euh author gak tau mau ngomong apa nih.

"apa hubungan nya lo kece sama gendong Ryuji?" sela Baekhyun sohib sejati Park Chanyeol kalo lagi pada kumat.

"kan gue kece nih ya , kalo gue nolongin Ryuji yang lagi kecengklek kakinya gue kan jadi pahlawan tambah kece jadinya" jelasnya yang euuh absurd? Ngeselin? Ato super pede? Author Cuma bisa hela napas bête.

"seterah elu deh Yeol" sahut Baekhyun kesal.

"terserah Baek terserah" potong Ryesoo membenarkan.

"Iya dah serah itu namanya" balas Baekhyun cuek.

"Chanyeol jangan lurus aja , UKS dulu UKS" ingat Hyungsik.

"Oh iya Hyung lupa , mehehe" jawab Chanyeol cecengiran.

"oh semua aja sekalian hyung masih mau periksa lagi biar kalian gak papa , oh iya Dongjun-ya panggilin Yixing bisa?" ujar Hyungsik.

Mengikuti perintah sunbae yang baru saja dikenal ini , yang abis kena 'salam perkenalan' tadi langsung belok ke gedung ekstrakulikuler , UKS. Dongjun langsung ngacir menuruti kata hyung nya ini. Hyungsik merogoh saku celananya mengambil kunci cadangan yang di pegang nya untuk 'hal tak terduga' seperti tadi.

"duduk dulu , Chanyeol dudukin Ryuji di Bed ya" perintahnya.

"oppa kok Dongjun oppa manggil oppa hyung sih ? kan oppa masih ehm kelas 11 gitu" tanya Alika kepo.

"dia loncat kelas bareng Siwan hyung harusnya Siwan Hyung , Minwoo Hyung , oppa sama Dongjun itu kelas 11 sekarang tapi karena kadar otak yang lebih yah Dongjun sama Siwan hyung sekarang kelas 12" jelas Hyungsik .

_**{Siwan sama Minwoo author buat beda bulan aja sama Hyungsik & Dongjun disini}**_

Hyungsik langsung mengambil handuk bersih setelah bercerita tadi, meminta tolong Kai mengambil Air hangat dan menyuruh Alika mengambil kotak obat didekatnya. Setelah itu , Hyungsik mengarahkan tangan nya pada kaki kiri Ryuji , tangan nya mengeluarkan warna hijau tosca membalut kaki kiri sang hoobae , hanya sekitar 5 menit cahaya hijau itu menghilang dengan cekatan Hyungsik membalut kaki Ryuji dengan handuk yang sudah di rendam di air hangat.

"dah , itu jangan dilepas dulu biar nyeri nya redaan , udah gak apa apa kok" ujarnya pada Ryuji.

Dan Hyungsik mengulang kegiatan nya barusan pada hoobaenya tadi , di bantu dengan Yixing aka Lay yang baru aja dateng dengan wajah cengo, ya walaupun hanya sekedar menyalurkan bukan langsung menyentuh seperti kaki Ryuji tadi . Setelah semua beres mereka masih menunggu Hyungsik dan Lay membereskan UKS.

"kenapa masih disini?" tanya Lay.

"Gege kita penasaran sama orang yang bikin yaah gege tau yang 'tadi' makanya kita mau tanya sama Hyungsik oppa minta jelasin gitu" jelas Ryesoo sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan tangan nya saat mengatakan TADI.

Lay hanya melirik Hyungsik , ya dirinya sendiri tidak tau siapa mereka dia murid baru disini baru saja saat tahun ajaran baru sama seperti Kris dan Xiumin , dan mungkin Suho serta Luhan juga tidak tau. Mereka baru saja masuk kelas Khusus tahun ini.

"ehem, mereka berdua itu bisa dibilang juga otaknya dimensi penjaga ditutup gara gara niat mereka , mereka dibuang kesini ke Bumi , sayangnya mereka menggunakan sifat egois dan serakah manusia untuk saling menghancurkan lebih tepatnya menghancurkan para penjaga yang ada dibumi ini. Mereka berdua Dark soul dan Poerna , ya yang paling menyeramkan itu Poerna yeoja yang dipanggil Na-ya tadi. Guardian Control dia bisa ngendaliin tubuh para guardian didekatnya makanya dia bahaya. Sebenarnya mereka bedua itu jarang bahkan gak pernah nunjukin diri mereka. Cuma sesekali mereka dateng dan beri 'salam' kayak tadi hyung emang gak pernah tapi leeteuk hyung, Yunho hyung , Kevin Hyung , Yesung hyung , Taeyeon noona dan Narsha Songsaengmin pernah di datengin gitu juga dan mereka bahkan hampir mati" jelas Hyungsik panjang lebar.

"a-aapa? Hampir mati? S-Serius sunbae?" tanya tanya Sehun tidak percaya , mendengar nya saja membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"gak enak bener yak di datengin kayak di gentayangin makhluk halus" sahut Ryesoo sambil garuk lehernya .

"abis sunbae bingung mau nyebut nya apaan , itukan bukan salam perkenalan kayak kata mereka" balas Hyungsik sambil garuk pipi nya bingung.

"bentaran nih , maksudnya salam perkenalan ? kalian abis ngapain emang?" tanya Lay yang ternyata penasaran atau kepo ya? Penasaran aja deh #_author dilempar lay abis ini#_

"Hyung mau tau aja apa mau tau bangeett~?" tanya Baekhyun dengan usil nya. Kapan sih Baekhyun gak usil ?

"Ya elah pelit bener .—eh itu siapa yang rambutnya pirang oh iya Jaesoo , kalian kenapa tadi?" tanya Lay pada orang yang di anggap nya normal. Emang yang lain gak normal gitu gege?

"eh ? aku ? itu tadi pas istirahat terakhir kita semua janjian makan di café depan itu oppa, baru selesai makan , ngobrol ngobrol eh tau tau kacanya pecah gitu aja , gak lama muncul deh dua orang kece sih Cuma nyeremin. Yang cewek ngeliat Ryesoo kayak gak suka terus yang cowok liat Ryuji kayak ngeremehin , gak tau nih dapet dapet darimana dua orang itu dapet bola yang kebentuk dari element kita seenak jidat lebarnya Ryesoo tuh dua orang genggam bola kecil itu kuat kuat , rasanya tuh oppa kayak jantung kita lagi di cengkram erat sama orang" jelas Jaesoo

"eh Bule nyasar kenapa bawa jidat gue kamfret" sahut Ryesoo kesal.

"oke Maap kelepasan jidat lu kan emang lebar" balas Jaesoo enteng. Kalo gak di tahan sama Jungri Ryesoo udah nyemprot temen nya satu ini.

"gak selebar Yoochun artis itu" balas Ryesoo akhirnya , ini kenapa pada bawa jidat ? .-

"hah? Sakit banget dong? Untung sunbae gak kena ya salam begituan . hiy" jawab Lay sambil bergidik ngeri.

"udah daripada itu mending balik ke asrama aja oke? Kita bahas nanti mungkin Teuk hyung bakalan manggil nanti malem atau sorean dikit , Teuk Hyung pasti tau yang barusan" usul Hyungsik.

**0-IOD-0**

**20.00 PM KST , Multimedia STEL.**

Tepat seperti perkiraan Hyungsik , semua murid baru kelas 'khusus' langsung di minta berkumpul jam 08.00 malam. Leeteuk langsung meminta para healer benar benar memeriksa hoobae nya yang sempat mendapat 'salam' dari Duo makhluk sadis itu. Perasaan khawatir itu datang sendiri karena dia pernah merasakannya.

"mereka sudah lebih baik oppa , gak ada luka , hanya mungkin sedikit rasa nyeri karena remasan dua orang tersebut terlalu kencang pada element mereka" lapor Taeyeon.

Leeteuk mengangguk mendengar jawaban salah satu adiknya, ya adik seluruh siswa kelas khusus sudah dianggap nya adik yang harus dijaga serta di lindungi.

"semua nya kita bakalan ngumpul disini tiap hari setelah kegiatan Club , untuk melatih kalian semua agar bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan orang lain , arra?" ujar nya.

"Ya Hyung!" jawab mereka Kompak.

"Teuk Oppa!" seru seseorang , oh Ryesoo ternyata.

"kenapa Ryesoo-ya?" jawab Leeteuk

"tadi pas kejadian itu , yang cewek siapa ya namanya ada Na-ya gitu di panggil , bilang Captain sama aku , maksudnya apa" tanya Ryesoo bingung. Lha ini anak baru tadi siang udah lupa dasar Lay kedua.

Leeteuk terlihat seperti berfikir sebentar , matanya terlihat berkelilng memandang hoobae baru nya di kelas khusus. Entah apa yang dilihat nya di beberapa siswa ini. Karena dia langsung memanggil Yunho yang sedang berbicara pada Changmin.

Ryesoo menatap dua sunbae di depan nya yang terlihat seperti sedang berdiskusi , jadi ia memilih kembali ke tempatnya di tengah teman teman nya yang lagi pada asik sendiri.

"abis ngapain Rye?" tanya Kyungsoo

"eh apa? Itu tuh nanyain soal tadi siang Di penasaran , hehehe" jawab Ryesoo cengegesan.

"Semua nya , ada tambahan buat kalian" suara Yunho tiba tiba menggelegar (?) di ruang multimedia ini.

"Dari sebagian dari kalian ada yang memiliki takdir untuk menjadi pemimpin dan kami semua akan memberitahu siapa saja yang akan memimpin serta melindungi kalian secara keseluruhan" jelas Leeteuk. Siswa baru ini hanya bisa mengedipkan mata mereka bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kim Jonghyun , Bang Yongguk , Kim Junmyeon , Wu Yifan , Kim Yoori , Song Ryesoo , Park Jungri" panggil Leeteuk. Bukan nye kedepan mereka dengan kompaknya menunjuk diri mereka sendiri , dan dengan baiknya Leeteuk menganggukan kepala nya tanda iya.

"kalian ini adalah kapten , leader dari semua , kalian satu jangan anggap kalian adalah leader diantara yang lain kalian sama. Saling bantu dan kenal lah satu sama lain agar tidak salah paham ., Arra?" tutur Leeteuk setelah mereka berkumpul di hadapan nya. Hoobaenya ini hanya menganggukan kepala nya takzim.

"bagus , dan nanti kalian harus didepan semua teman kalian bersama Hyung , Yunho , Hyunjoong , Seunghyun , Taeyeon , Victoria , dan Chorong , jelas?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Jelas Sunbaenim" sahut mereka Kompak

"HYUNG! Aku menemukan White Heart yang lain di sekolah ini HYUNG! HYUNG!" suara tinggi serta cempreng ini beradu di ruangan luas ini , suara milik Ryewook serta Changmin yang entah kenapa bisa sampai di luar.

"Siapa Wookie? Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk lembut setelah hoobaenya ini duduk kembali , berbeda sekali saat mereka memanggil leeteuk

"mereka Bang Min Soo biasa di panggil CAP oleh teman nya , Lee Chan Hee di panggil Chunji oleh teman nya , Lee Byung Hun di panggil , Ahn Daniel nama pendeknya Niel , Yoo Chang Hyun temannya memanggilnya Ricky , Choi Jong Hyun di panggil Changjo oleh teman nya , Seo Eun Kwang, Lee Min Hyuk , Lee Changseob , Lim Hyunsik , Shin Dong-geun dia meminta di panggil Peniel , Jung Ilhoon , Yook Sungjae , hyung . apa harus di panggil kesini?" tanya Changmin setelah menyebut kan orang yang baru di temukan nya ini.

"tidak besok saja sudah terlalu larut Min" Jawab Yunho yang langsung di angguki oleh Changmin.

**TBC ~**

_Yuhuuu ~ Author paling Kece badai ini comeback lagi , mueheheh akhirnya setelah menggalau kapan Exoh tecintah kambek , mereka kambek juga dengan kecee dan keren nya author suka banget baby don't cry sama heart attack nya wuh kece ~ dan oh ya ampun Byun Baekhyun kenapa elo kece banget QAQ Chen juga Suho Juga QAQ author galau nentuin bias mau semua nya aja mehehe. daaan author juga lulus dengan nilai yang buat author cukup puas muahaha tanpa contek contekan. Wihiiiy ~_

_Makasih buat yang udah baca walau gak review makasih yang udah follow sama fav walau gak review itu artinya kalian suka cerita author abal abal ini. Muehehe. Udeh ye kayaknya banyak bacot gue deh disini _

_Wanna RNR ?_


End file.
